Coincidental Chain
by last-ang3l
Summary: In her 7th year in Hogwarts, a chain of coincidental events entangles Hermione in the life of the least person she wants to spend her whole year with… Draco Malfoy… How can she manage her life as Head Girl without falling for a pompous git? Read!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

Here's the prologue of my very first fic,... Hope you all like it!

* * *

Prologue

It was a cold night at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and students are sleeping soundly in their respective common room. It was very quiet that night and the silence was quite deafening, if you try to describe it. All you can hear is a faint sound coming from the wind blowing outside.

'Really can't sleep', Hermione thought. 'Better do my rounds for tonight.' Hermione was chosen as the Head Girl for her 7th year at Hogwarts and as a part of her responsibility, she has to do some night rounds at the castle to check if some sneaky students are breaking rules and are going out of their common rooms after midnight.

She got up from her four-poster bed, got her robe and slowly went out of her room. She carefully got down the stairs that lead to the mini-library that was especially made for the Head Boy and Girl that year. A special common room was made for them and of course, they have to share it though they both have separate rooms. The mini-library was one of Hermione's reasons why she loved that place. But apart from that, just next to that library, was the fire place that Hermione especially liked whenever she feels like relaxing a bit. She looked around the room and still, even after a week of staying there, she was still fascinated with how the whole place was conceptualized. The designs were very elegant. Each of the furniture matched the large carpet that was placed in that vast room. The whole common room was accentuated with green and gold decorations except for her room, which had the Gryffindor colors, red and gold. It was amazing, as Hermione described it. The whole place was amazing. The Head Boy and Girl even had their own veranda. Hermione could still remember the first time she arrived at that place. She couldn't believe her eyes…

"Professor, are you sure I am about to stay in this spectacular place?" Hermione asked Professor McGonagall. In reply, she smiled and did a bit of a nod. Hermione was very excited as she roamed around the special common room. Its beauty is thrice as much with the beauty of the Gryffindor's common room which, she had to say, was also one of the most beautiful place she'd ever been into. The first thing she did when she looked around is to see to it that she can familiarize herself with where the different doors headed. The only place she hadn't checked out was the Head Boy's room, which she can't open since Proffesor McGonagall said that the chosen Head Boy for that year would be a week late in coming for Hogwarts due to personal matters. And because of her fascination, she forgot to ask whom the person she has to share that common room with…

"On with my rounds," Hermione reminded herself. She muttered a frail "lumos" which resulted to a light appearing before her eyes. She walked and turned every corner, following her daily route on where she has to do her task but it seems as if no student was out that night. As she made her last turn, she felt a cold sensation behind her. She looked around, but noone was to be seen. It made her heart thump like it had never done before. She was sure she was getting nervous at the moment as she was close to not feeling anything at all. A feeling of anxiety laid inside of her but Hermione just kept on walking, only this time, it was faster. Every beat her heart made, which was more rapidly than normal, matched every step she made. She looked back once more and when she did, she heard a laugh coming out of nowhere. She immediately covered her ears and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt something on her shoulders. 'What could it be?' she thought.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so that's it for my prologue. Hope you all like it! Please review. I really would appreciate it, okay?! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

AN: To all who reviewed, thanks a lot!!! I was very excited when I read the reviews so I decided to write the next one. Here's the first chapter!!! Read and Review!!!

* * *

...Every beat her heart made, which was more rapidly than normal, matched every step she made. She looked back once more and when she did, she heard a laugh coming out of nowhere. She immediately covered her ears and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt something on her shoulders. 'What could it be?' she thought.

* * *

Chapter 1

The moment was almost none-breathable. Hermione gradually moved her hands away from her ears and opened her eyes. She looked beside her and there she saw a face of a teenage boy with red hair. She looked at him closely. "Ron?"

"Yeah, who did you think it was?" he replied.

"You scared the hell out of me! It's the middle of the night! What're you doing here?" Hermione bellowed. "You probably are aware that what you're doing is against the school rules, right?!"

Ron just stared at her. After a few seconds, he failed to control himself. He laughed. It was so hard that even with the darkness of the night around them, Hermione could still see that Ron's face was almost as red as his hair. "You- you- you were scared!" Ron managed to say in between his laugh.

"Funny," Hermione muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"Ron, stop that. You know Hermione doesn't enjoy being laughed at." Harry said nearby.

Hermione wondered if Harry was there the whole time. She didn't seem to notice him before. Harry took a few steps nearer to Ron. "Stop it, you're gonna make her mad." He said.

"You two go back to where you should be at the moment." Hermione said with authority. "Even if you two are my best friends, you are still not an exception with-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Ron cut her off, finally recovering from his dilemma of not being able to breathe because of the whole laughing moment he had. "Actually, we're headed back to our common room right now."

"Yeah, so see you tomorrow 'Mione," Harry said. "And sorry for what Ron did to you, scaring you like that and all..."

Hermione watched her best friends as they walk away in the corridor. 'I can't believe I was tricked like that. Oh Ron, when will you ever change?' she asked herself. 'Oh well, snap back to reality...'

Once again, Hermione continued walking through the dark halls with just her wand to light the way. Each hall looked endless if you look at any point of it. It gives a person the feeling that if he or she just walks straight through it, she would never reach the end. Right at the moment, Hermione feels exactly the same as that. She even wondered if a spell was cast upon it before she went through it that made it never-ending. 'Oh well…' she thought.

The night was getting onto her. Hermione was feeling drowsy. The last hall she's passing through at the moment felt as if it was a hundred times longer than the others Hermione had passed before. Her lids magnetized her eyes. 'Must hold myself up' she kept telling herself over and over again. When the time came when she finally couldn't bear to keep herself awake, she heard footsteps headed onto her. She pinched herself awake to have a look at who it is and with her luck, the person standing right in front of her is none other than the person she liked to see the least. It was Draco.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? If it isn't the great Know-It-All"

"Yeah, yeah, if isn't me..." Hermione snapped back. "Don't you even pick a time on when you are to bother somebody? I'm quite busy right now."

"But I'm not bothering just anybody here," Draco said in his seductive, teasing voice. "It's you I-"

"Just stop it. I really have no time for this nonsense. Just to remind you, you're not allowed to be here at this time." Hermione said while getting her way out of there. The reason why she didn't pay much attention to anything Draco said, she didn't know. It was maybe because she was exhausted.

In no time, Hermione was inside her room, ready to fall asleep. It was indeed a tiring night for her. All the things she encountered, she wanted to take it all in her sleep so she wouldn't have to remember anything of it the following day. She let herself lay on her bed. A few seconds passed, she was asleep.

Hermione awoke the next day with a great start. The sun was shining and her mood was pleasantly agreeing to the weather. It was as if no one could possibly ruin her day. She got herself to tidy up in the shower. After dressing up, she went inside the bathroom once more. She stood up in front of her mirror. It showed her reflection. She then tapped the mirror twice. When Hermione did that, it became magical. The image changed into a Hermione with her hair in a neat braid that hid all the bushiness it had a minute ago. She muttered a charm and in an instant, the real Hermione had the exact braid the mirror showed her a while ago. She tapped the mirror once more. When she did that, the mirror went back to normal. Hermione checked her reflection one last time and went out of the bathroom. She did a last look on her room.

"Perfect." she said with much satisfaction. She always sees to it that her room is always organized. Other people say she's an obsessive-compulsive freak who wants everything to be flawless. But Hermione doesn't think of it that way. She just thinks it's normal, just like her eagerness on books.

Hermione went down the stairs, passed the mini-library, passed the fireplace that had the sofa set nearby on which Draco was sitting on quite comfortably, and in a bliss, she was almost out of the common room and ready to go to the Great Hall.

'Wait! Did I just see Malfoy inside the common room?' Hermione asked herself. She made a quick turn and got herself back to the fireplace. In awe, she was right. Draco was really there.

'But what is he doing there?' Hermione asked herself once more.

Draco looked up at her, expressionless.

"What are you doing here?!" Hermione said with a voice a bit louder than normal. "You're not supposed to be here! You! Wha-" Hermione tried to continue telling him off but something just gets her tongue-tied and she couldn't possibly get the words she wanted to say out of her mouth.

"You see..." Draco started.

"I don't wanna know how you got the password here but you definitely are not allowed to be here! I must see to it that Professor McGonagall will be notified about this! Follow me." Hermione managed to say. To her surprise, Draco just did what she said. He followed her up until they were both in front of Professor McGonagall.

"Professor! When I woke up, and I got down, he was there!!!" Hermione said, uncontrollably fast, pointing at Draco, who was acting aloof on all the things happening around him.

"Now, now, Ms. Granger, calm down." Professor McGonagall said. "Tell it to me properly."

"Well you see, when I was off to go get my breakfast at the Great Hall, I saw him! I saw him sitting on the sofa near the fireplace, inside the special common room! Professor, I swear! I don't know how he got the password and all! I knew I just had to inform you right away!"

There was much silence in the room after her big outbreak. "This is unbelievable, I know." Hermione added, now in a voice a bit lower than before.

"Well..." Professor McGonagall said. "You see, Ms. Granger, it is only natural for Mr. Malfoy here, to know the password in the special common room and be able to get inside of it since he was chosen to be this year's Head Boy."

Hermione was open-mouthed. She was in big shock. Her face felt hot and knew that at the moment, her face could be blazing red in color. Draco, on the other hand, was very impressed with himself at how incredible he was. He successfully humiliated Hermione. He looked at Hermione in the eye and smirked.

"As I told you, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy would be a week late in coming for Hogwarts due to personal matters. Did you happen to forget that you are to share that common room with this year's Head Boy?" Professor McGonagall continued.

"Well, I didn't," Hermione said in a feeble voice. "I just didn't know Malfoy was to be this year's Head Boy."

"Um, Professor? Since all of this is settled now, may I go and take my breakfast?" Draco said.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger, you may go as well..." Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione was still in shock. Draco, however, smirked once more.

'So much for my exciting day...' Hermione thought.

* * *

Author's Note: So, that's it! That's the first chapter!!! Hope you all liked it! I'm not really that good in English but I'm working on it. Please be nice... Review! Thanks! ) 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

AN: The second chapter is here! But before anything else, I would like to thank everybody who reviewed! You are the best!

"Um, Professor? Since all of this is settled now, may I go and take my breakfast?" Draco said.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger, you may go as well..." Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione was still in shock. Draco, however, smirked once more.

'So much for my exciting day...' Hermione thought.

Chapter 2

-Draco's POV-

Looking at Granger makes me laugh. This mud blood sure knows how to humiliate herself. At least now I can say she amused me. I mean, she gave me satisfaction by making a fool of herself. She probably is thinking of a way to get back at me. But come to think of it, why would she do that? I didn't do anything to her. Actually, she was the one who willingly went to Professor McGonagall and began talking about seeing me inside the common room, sounding as if I'm sort of a criminal. Oh well, that's what she gets for assuming without asking. She deserves everything that had happened. Anyway, why do I even stress myself out for this nonsense? I'm getting hungry. I better go pass by the Great Hall before I go to my classes.

As I entered the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle immediately caught my attention. God, this two sure are stupid. A little more stupidity, I'm sure they would forget who they are.

"Draco, where have you been? Haven't seen you since the first day of classes started." Crabbe said.

It's really amazing these two could still remember my face. I always thought they would be too stupid to function the next time we meet. I sat down near them, ready to eat my meal.

"I was out because of family matters, remember?" I said. "I owled you last summer to inform you that I would be a week late in coming for Hogwarts."

"Really? I don't seem to remember." Goyle said while eating his so-called breakfast.

'Didn't think you would...' I told myself.

"What was that thing you had to do again?" Crabbe asked me.

"It's confidential," I blurted out.

I got one of the toasts presented before me and ate. I looked away at the Gryffindor's table. There, I saw that Potter whom I totally loathed. Beside him is that Weasley.

"Pathetic," I muttered.

"What did you say?" Crabbe asked.

"Nothing."

Two of my enemies, Potter and Weasley. Wait! Here I see another one! The mud blood...

-Hermione's POV-

I felt like screaming my lungs out. This is too much! Malfoy is this year's Head Boy! How do I handle this! I really don't know what to do! I mean, first thing in the morning, I was happy. The next thing I know, I'm in this situation. How could that possibly happen? How will I get out of this? Things happen so fast I could barely remember how I got here.

I walked as fast as I can away from Professor McGonagall's office... That Malfoy has done it! He got on my nerves and he's gonna pay for that! Didn't think I would let him go away just like that, did he? 'Cause if he did, clearly, he guessed wrong!

I went to get my breakfast in the Great Hall feeling as if every single happiness was sucked out of me. My eyebrows meet, literally. And my eyes could melt any ice before me with just a snap. When I got down to eat beside Harry, I felt like somebody was looking at me. And yes, I was right. It was Malfoy. He looked at me and smirked. I gave him the you-can-do-whatever-you-want look. It's not as if I'm actually affected... Okay, so maybe I am a bit affected. But I do think that I don't have to let in on me. My thoughts were broken when I heard Ron made a comment about me.

"Hey 'Mione, you look like you could kill someone over there." I heard Ron say.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Harry added.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little ferret business," I said.

"What! What did that Malfoy do to you? I'll go get back at him!" Ron said, a bit over reacting.

"Well, you'd never guess."

"What is it? Tell us." Harry said.

"Well, you remember the time when I told you guys that the Head Boy for this year would be a little late in coming for Hogwarts? And that I still have no idea who that person is?" I started, looking at each one of them. "And you two noticed that Malfoy hasn't been attending the classes for a week now, right?"

"Don't tell me-" Harry said disbelievingly.

"Yes, Malfoy was chosen to be this year's Head Boy." I revealed. "I've always thought you would be this year's Head Boy," I told Harry.

"Ahem," Ron let out a sound.

"Well, I thought that if it isn't going to be Harry, it would be you," I told Ron, confidently.

"Don't lie Hermione, I know the truth. I have accepted it years ago. I'm no Head Boy material... But anyway, how did you find out about this whole Malfoy thing?" Ron asked.

I told Harry and Ron about the whole incident from when I saw Malfoy up to the situation wherein I got to humiliate myself in front of Professor McGonagall and Malfoy himself.

"So that's the whole story," I ended. "But anyway, tell me all about your reactions later 'cause I'm gonna be late for my class, okay? See you later!"

"Yeah, later." Harry and Ron said while I got away.

-Draco-

I have to leave this place. Looking at Crabbe and Goyle eat makes me sick in my stomach. Their definition of eating is entirely different form mine.

"Well, I have to go now," I said not waiting for their reply. I immediately stood up from my sit and walked away. I think I heard Goyle say something from behind but I didn't pay much attention. Whatever it was, I'm sure it's not worth hearing.

I headed for my first class this year, Arithmancy...

-Hermione-

Arithmancy class has started. Arithmancy is something I'm good at and a subject I enjoyed. But ever since I found out that Malfoy was in this class as well, everything changed. The large room suddenly felt crowded for me. Too much, I say. This is too much.

All throughout the time, I was looking at the clock as its hands tick every second, every minute. Well, of course I couldn't help overhearing the teacher's questions and reciting a bit... But most of the time, that's what I did. A few minutes more, the time was over and the class ended.

I was one of the first people out of the room. Dreading to get out of there was what I was thinking the whole time since the class started. Very unlike me, indeed. But I'm not really in the mood today. Especially for what happened this morning...

-Draco-

As I got out of my Arithmancy class, I headed for my next class... And the class after that. Sooner than I had expected, all my classes for this day was over. I went straight to the common room to have a rest from all the things I did this morning. Luckily, Granger wasn't there yet. I went inside the mini-library. As soon as I did that, an inevitable thing happened. Granger entered the room. She looked at me with angry brown eyes... I didn't notice that her eyes were brown before. But anyway, I looked at her back, straight into her eyes. She looked away and continued walking passed by me and in an instant she was on her way onto the top of the stairs (that lead to the bed room, by the way...) until suddenly, she stopped and turned around. Once again, our eyes met.

"How could you!" Granger said.

I heard every single word she said. But it's so much fun making Granger mad that I pretended not to understand whatever she said. I just continued staring at her. A few seconds more, I did it. She gave up. She turned around and an unexpected moment happened...

-Hermione-

I didn't know how I got into this situation. All I know is that when I was about to take my last step on the stairs, I slipped! God, you must really hate me a lot. Why does it have to be me! As I got up, I heard somebody laughing from behind. And I didn't have to guess who it was...

Author's note: There you have it, the second chapter! I really hope it met your expectations... Please review! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

AN: Again, a lot of thanks to the great people who reviewed.

I didn't know how I got into this situation. All I know is that when I was about to take my last step on the stairs, I slipped! God, you must really hate me a lot. Why does it have to be me! As I got up, I heard somebody laughing from behind. And I didn't have to guess who it was.

-Hermione's POV-

I didn't look back to avoid further humiliation. I went straight to bed but didn't sleep. Aside from the fact that I couldn't possibly have a nice rest after my so-called exhibition, I can't really sleep for I still have duties to do that night. Really, I didn't think being Head Girl was this hard. But anyway, I guess I'll just have to do my homework first...

-Draco's POV-

After I finished my Head Boy duty for the night, I felt really exhausted. Limited to my conscious mind, I was already sleeping inside my bedroom. At the break of dawn, however, I was awakened by a slight headache. Right, so maybe slight isn't the word I'm looking for. It's the type that makes you think somebody's trying to crack your head open. I tried to sleep but cannot. Instead, I just waited until the headache was gone. After that, I got up. Well, the time's earlier than the usual but there's nothing more left to do...

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione got up and prepared herself for the worst. She pictured herself going out of the common room. Malfoy, naturally, was waiting for her just near the fireplace to mock her about her display the night before.

'Oh, what to do?' Hermione asked herself.

The one thing Hermione hated the most (next to flunking grades, of course) is being humiliated. The feeling she has whenever she gets into those kinds of situation is truly indescribable. Lately, she has been undergoing a lot of experiences that made her feel a bit degraded. Every time she tries to do something, it's like there's a force of nature that wanted her to fail doing the right thing. She always ends up doing something laughable. Those are experiences that Hermione didn't want to remember. Definitely some incidents that led Hermione to ask the question, "Why me! Of all people..."

As she did her daily routine, she thought of different excuses on how she could hit a come back for whatever Draco might tell her when she gets down. She even tried to think of ways on how to avoid Draco the whole day. But needless to say, she couldn't think of any. Hermione even wondered why books she read don't contain ways on how to escape the situation she's into right at the moment.

When Hermione got down the stairs, she was surprised when no Malfoy appeared before her. She looked around but still, no sign of him. Along with her surprised self, she also felt relieved. She didn't want to be handling all those mocking stuff for that morning...

Hermione just left the common room to have her breakfast. After that, she went to meet her friends at their class for the day, Transfiguration. When Hermione arrived at that class, Harry and Ron were already there. She immediately went to sit beside them. Just as she sat, Professor McGonagall came in and started teaching them some advanced transfiguration, which according to her, is really important for the students to master. After some lecture, she stood up straight and said, "Okay students, I have an announcement to make so you better listen carefully."

"You probably all remember that I told you once that the teachers are planning an activity for all the 7th year students." Professor McGonagall started. "We already have chosen one activity and it's going to be a one-week experience outside the school boundaries."

Every student in the room couldn't contain themselves anymore. Whispers could be heard all over the room. It was getting noisier and noisier every second.

"Quiet," Professor McGonagall began once more. "I am here to tell you that this activity is not compulsory to everyone. Those students who do not wish to join would not be forced to go along. In the mean time, if you wouldn't want to go, we will be giving you extra duties here in Hogwarts while other students are away. For those who wish to join, I am here to tell you that the activity is going to be a Muggle Exposure Trip."

Once more, the room was filled with students whispering to one another. Each of them is eager to know more about it.

"But then again..." Professor McGonagall said rather louder this time making the students stop their chattering. "A waiver is given to all of you who wish to participate in the activity. You will just have to owl it to your parents or guardians and let them sign. If they sign it, you will be asked to attend a class regarding the Muggle world as for some of you are not really used to that kind of environment. It would be just like a seminar so I think you will only be required to attend that class for about two to three times. Further explanations would be given in those classes. Do you have questions?"

Hermione, naturally, raised her hand. "How about those students who are used to the Muggle world but still wants to play a part in the activity, are they still required to attend the class?" Clearly, Hermione was talking about herself.

"It is suggested for all the 7th year students to attend to it since there are some reminders there that you will have to be noted of. Do you have any more questions?"

The class was still.

"None? Very well, you may go now."

All day, Hermione couldn't help but think about the trip and what was going to happen. Up until dinnertime came.

"Yeah, I don't even know how do I get the Dursleys to sign this waiver for me. I bet there's 99 percent chance of them not signing it up and 1 percent of them having thoughts of letting me join." Hermione heard Harry say. "It's almost impossible. But oh well, I guess I better try my luck."

"Don't stress over it that much." Ron said. "Anyway, Quidditch season is almost up, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"So I guess you'll be practicing hard," Hermione said.

"Of course. I'm very determined to win." Harry answered back.

The two boys, Harry and Ron, kept on discussing all about Quidditch over and over again. Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't relate that much so after she ate her meal, she told her friends she would be going back to her common room to read some book she saw at the library.

When Hermione reached her common room, she went to the mini-library to start reading. When she arrived there, she was surprised when she saw somebody was already there before her. Of course, that person was Draco. Hermione took two more steps closer to Draco. She noticed that he was asleep. Hermione sat silently a few seats away from him.

'Looking from this point of view, I think he's a bit handsome. With his peaceful face like that, I have no doubts on why other female students say they want him to be their boyfriend.' Hermione thought to herself. 'But when he's awake! My God! The attitude he has! Despicable.'

The place was so quiet. Hermione didn't have troubles in concentrating with the book. She was so much into it. According to her, there was so much in it that she didn't know. An hour had passed but she wasn't finished yet. She was startled when she heard something moving beside her. Draco is starting to wake up. Hermione immediately stood up and took a lot of steps away from him. As she did that, Draco finally got up and walked towards the stairs, totally ignoring the presence of Hermione.

When Draco was about to take a step on the stairs, she looked at Hermione. The things that had happened the night before all came back to Hermione. She was motionless for about seven seconds but then again, she gained consciousness.

"Look Malfoy, about last night-" Hermione was ready to give out her so-called speech.

Draco didn't even bother to whatever Hermione has to say. He just wasn't in the mood. He went up and got himself to walk straight into his room.

'That's it?' Hermione thought. 'He's not gonna make a big deal of what happened last night? I mean, all the thinking I did on my getting-out-of-this-humiliation speech was for nothing!'

Hermione just stood there open-mouthed.

'How am I supposed to react? Am I supposed to be happy that he didn't make a fuss over what happened? Or am I supposed to be mad because when I thought he would make a big deal out of it, I made a speech… And all he did when I was about to start it was to walk out of me!'

Hermione still didn't know how to react.

'What is happening to the world?' she asked herself.

Draco, on the other hand, was ready to sleep. He had not been feeling well the whole day and he could've sworn that he felt his head being hammered when he was about to take his rest.

Author's Note: Well, this is may not be the best chapter (or story) you could ever read but anyway, really hope you all like it! Please Review. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!  
----------

AN: To all the reviewers, you really are the best! Reviews motivate me to write more so thanks a lot!

Hermione still didn't know how to react.

'What is happening to the world?' she asked herself.

Draco, on the other hand, was ready to sleep. He had not been feeling well the whole day and he could've sworn that he felt his head being hammered when he was about to take his rest.

"Harry!" Ron called. "Where have you been?"

"I was just called by Professor Dumbledore a while ago. Why do you ask?" Harry said.

"Your teammates in Quidditch told me to remind you that you'll be having practices later today." Ron informed Harry.

"Thanks for telling me," Harry said. "When did they tell you that?"

"Well, just a minute before we met." Ron answered. "Oh look! It's Hermione. I think she's heading this way."

"Hi guys!" Hermione said, beaming.

"You seem to be quite happy today." Harry pointed out.

"You can say that," she said.

"Why? What happened?" Ron asked.

"Nothing in particular... I just woke up on the right side of the bed, that's all." Hermione replied. "Wait a minute! You two, why didn't you wait for me this morning when you had your breakfast? I had to eat alone, you know..."

"Yeah, we're really sorry, 'Mione. But we promise we won't do it again." Ron said.

"Yup, Ron's definitely right." Harry added.

"Actually, it's okay... And I was just kidding around. I didn't eat alone. I ate with Neville and Lavender. But you know how hard it is when Neville is around, trouble is only a centimeter away so I had to eat real fast before bad luck finds me one more time." Hermione said, laughing.

Harry and Ron had to laugh as well. They couldn't help but to picture Neville. Just the thought of him would make anybody laugh. It's his nature to be really unlucky. Everything he does is accompanied with misfortune. Sometimes, you just have to pity him and laugh at the same time.

"Oh well," Ron started. "Let's go to our classes for today."

"Okay," Hermione agreed.

All of Hermione's classes went well. All but Potions Class. Professor Snape took off fifty points away from the Gryffindor. But that's not considered as a new thing. Professor Snape always tends to do that. Even the slightest mistake you could ever do will lead you to detention and the sort.

At last, when dinner came, Hermione went to the Great Hall. When she reached the Gryffindor table, she noticed Harry wasn't around. She sat beside Ron.

"Hey there," Hermione said. "Where's Harry?"

"Harry? Oh, he's still in his Quidditch practice. He told me that the Slytherins are going to have a late practice tonight so he told me he's going to maximize all the time he could have practicing before the Slytherins arrive at the Quidditch field." Ron answered. "He's really determined to win."

"Oh I see..." Hermione said. "I really do hope we win the Quidditch Cup this year."

Hermione ate her dinner. She had a nice time talking with her other Gryffindor friends until she remembered that she was scheduled of doing her research for her project that night. Hermione went straight to the special common room to start working on it.

After Hermione went to the library and finished her special research, she went straight to her common room to have a rest. The place was fairly lit. It wasn't dark but it wasn't bright either. Hermione felt that the common room was a bit barren. There was no sound to be heard. She went to the mini-library expecting to see the person she least liked. When she opened the door that led to the mini-library, she was surprised to know that Draco wasn't there. Every night she goes to that place and each time she does that, Draco was already there before her. Hermione was actually getting used to that scenario that's why she was given quite a surprise to find out that Draco wasn't there.

'Good thing that Malfoy isn't around.' Hermione thought. 'I could really use some quiet time for tonight.'

Hermione started doing her paper for her project using the research she did. Hours have passed and she was still doing the same thing until finally, she felt drowsy. She decided to continue doing it for the next night. After all, it's still a month away before the submission.

For a number of nights, Hermione has been doing the same thing. Doing the project, having a short rest, doing midnight rounds and sleeping. These past few days had been easier for Hermione to do her stuff because Draco was busy practicing for Quidditch. It almost seemed that Hermione owned the special common room to herself. With just one week's time, the paper for her project, which was intended for the 7th year students to finish within a month, was finished.

'It feels so good to have something done.' Hermione told herself. 'At least I won't be worrying about finishing this paper on time.'

After finishing her Head Girl duties for the night, Hermione went on to her room to sleep. She had a very relaxing sleep. Up until she heard a sound coming from downstairs. Her heart started beating so fast. She wasn't sure if the sound came from the mini-library or in the fireplace. She put on her robe, grabbed her wand and slowly got down the stairs. It wasn't the mini-library, alright. Hermione was feeling her heart beat even faster than it did before. She carefully opened the door that lead to the fireplace and saw someone lying on the floor just near the sofa. She got closer to him and found out that he was asleep. It was Draco.

"Why would you sleep here?" Hermione asked as if Draco can possibly hear her. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I ought to continue my beauty sleep."

Just as Hermione was about to leave that room, an air of kindness struck her and an almost-impossible thought came on to her.

Hermione turned back and had another glance at Draco.

'Might as well do this.' Hermione thought. 'It won't do me any harm...'

Hermione got closer to Draco once more. She tried to lift him up and put him on the sofa. For several attempts, she failed. She even wondered how Draco can manage to sleep with her moving him over and over again. But after a while, she was able to do what she had to do. Hermione took another closer look with Draco.

'Never seen him this up close.' Hermione thought to herself. 'Fair enough, Quidditch has done him good. His body's undeniably fit. His appearance is actually above average. His handsome face is clearly noticeable. To think, he may be one of the hottest guys I could ever meet. He seems so peaceful when asleep... But when he's awake! My God! The attitude he has! I'd rather deal with a wild monkey from the forest than to stay with this guy! A few seconds with him would make you feel you've been aging thirty times faster. This guy shows a concrete example of the word sarcastic.'

Before Hermione could take her trail of thoughts off of her, and before Hermione could take of her non-moving gaze with Draco, Draco got himself awakened.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione immediately got up from where she was. "What do you mean?" she pretended to be innocent.

"I caught you. You were obviously staring at me." Draco said, convincingly.

'True enough,' Hermione thought. 'But I can't just let him see through me.'

"What? You got nothing to say? So you admit it, then?" Draco asked confidently.

"I don't understand you." Hermione tried her best to act as if nothing had happened.

"Granger, you don't have to be shy about it. I know I'm irresistible." Draco said.

"Oh really? Since when?" Hermione said, defensively.

"I was born that way, just to let you know." Draco said, sarcastically.

"Right, whatever." Hermione snapped. "It's not as if I'm expecting to hear some truth from your mouth."

"Granger, I don't give a damn if you think of me that way. But I know what I saw. And if you're not going to admit it, that's fine with me." Draco said, simply. He then got out of the room and went to bed.

Hermione got up to her bed as well. She couldn't sleep. She hated herself for going down in the first place. She also loathed the fact that she tried to help Draco by getting him to lie down on the sofa.

'Why in the world did I do that?' Hermione told herself.

The previous event got caught with Hermione. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about it. Especially the moment when she was looking closely at Draco. Hermione let out a smile. She had to admit that Draco was a bit irresistible.

'What am I thinking! Malfoy! Irresistible! Not in my wildest dream!' Hermione told herself.

----------

Author's Note: I'm not sure if I did a good job in this chapter. I really do hope you had a nice time reading this. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think, okay? Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 5

Dislaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Author's note: I'm really sorry it took me a long time to upate this. Anyway, thanks for taking time on reading this, enjoy! 

'Why in the world did I do that?' Hermione told herself.

The previous event got caught with Hermione. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about it. Especially the moment when she was looking closely at Draco. Hermione let out a smile. She had to admit that Draco was a bit irresistible.

'What am I thinking! Malfoy! Irresistible! Not in my wildest dream!' Hermione told herself.

Chapter 5

The day Harry has been preparing for months has arrived. The Quidditch game against Slytherin was all that could be heard all over Hogwarts. Clearly, everyone was psyched to see who's gonna win.

Hermione and Ron arrived just in time for the match. They were squeezing themselves into the crowded place. Both of them took a lot of time before settling in one particular place. Hermione saw both team captains shook hands. After a few moments, all the players were off the ground. Hermione could see Harry doing circles around the field. He most probably is looking for some signs of the snitch. Draco, on the other hand, was completely weird. He's moving rather unpleasantly in the air. There were times wherein he'd go on full speed looking for the snitch and then suddenly, he'll stop, looking as if something's bothering him. Hermione turned her gaze to the Gryffindor chasers. They were all doing a good job. They were leading Slytherin by 30 points. She was trying to hear the commentary but couldn't because of all the excited screaming boys and girls all over the place.

'They sure are enjoying.' Hermione thought.

Hermione was happy with the game herself. She had the feeling that they would win. It was all okay. Everything was fine up until somebody stepped on Hermione's foot.

"Step aside!" Hermione yelled. Nobody understood her. All of them were busy cheering for their team.

Hermione tried to watch the game, totally ignoring her foot, but she couldn't see a thing. Other students were blocking the view. Hermione wished she was a bit taller. It would have been easier for her that way. All she could see are the back side of other students watching the game. She couldn't see what was happening in the game. She tried pushing the others away but whenever she managed to set aside a few people circling her, others would automatically fill in the space she made for herself. She felt really irritated about the whole situation. It was no use. She was busy doing the same thing for minutes but still no improvement. Until she heard loud screams of unison from everyone. Ron grabbed her arm.

"Harry got the snitch! We won!" Ron said excitedly.

'What? Already?' Hermione thought. "Well, that's good," she blurted out. 'And fast...' she added at the back of her mind.

A group of Gryffindors stepped aside that gave Hermione a little bit of space to see Harry smiling proudly, holding the golden snitch. Everyone was rejoicing. Until somebody screamed. A scream of shock and fear. The scream silenced almost everybody in the stadium. It was from Pansy Parkinson, a Syltherin. Hermione was confused. She didn't know what happened. She heard whisperings all over the place.

"That just serves him right." Ron muttered.

Hermione was still out of place. "What do you mean? I don't understand. Will you please explain what really happened?"

Ron smiled. He pointed down to the field. There, Hermione saw Draco, lying on the ground. Madame Pomfrey was at his side.

"He fell." Ron said, noticing that Hermione still didn't understand what was happening. "The reason behind it? Don't ask. For I don't know myself."

'Is he okay?' Hermione wanted to ask but decided to keep that thought to herself. She too, was astounded with what happened that she didn't know how to react. 'Wait a minute... What am I thinking! I shouldn't be concerned with that stupid ferret!'

"I don't care," Hermione muttered.

"What?" Ron asked, obviously not understanding what Hermione just said.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Hermione answered. "C'mon, we still have to congratulate Harry."

"Yeah, but we probably should be heading to the Hospital Wing. I'm sure Harry was taken there." Ron said.

"What?" Hermione said, spacing out.

"I said Harry is to be taken to the hospital wing so we better head there if we want to congratulate him." Ron said.

"C'mon!" Ron snapped at Hermione.

They both hurried to the hospital wing. When they arrived there, they immediately saw Harry. He was surrounded by his team mates.

"Hey there, Harry. How're you?" Ron said.

"Oh, me? I'm fine. Minor injuries. Nothing big. I'll be out of here in a couple of minutes." Harry replied.

"That's good. By the way, congratulations." Hermione butted in.

"Thanks," Harry said.

Ron and Harry did a bit of a chat on what happened with the game and both of them were ecstatic.

While Hermione's ears were trying to hear out what Harry and Ron talking about, her eyes were wandering at the other side of the room where Draco laid on a bed, unconscious of what's happening around him.

Madame Pomfrey made one last check if Harry still has bruises left and seeing that all the injures he had were now all healed, she told Harry he could leave the place already.

"Hermione?" Ron said.

"Hermione? We could go now..." Harry repeated.

Hermione snapped back to reality. She smiled at Harry and Ron.

"What's with you?" Ron asked. "You've been acting really strange."

"Me? It's nothing, really. Don't worry about me." Hermione answered back.

"You sure?" Harry said.

"You think I'm not? Of course I am. Don't worry." Hermione said. "So, where are we headed to?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go back to our common room. Though the game ended faster than the usual, that doesn't keep me from being a lttle tired." Harry said.

"Oh, okay. I'll come along." Hermione said. "It's been a while since I got to visit there for real. I mean, I've been really busy with my duties and I really miss the place and all..."

"Okay, okay. We get your point." Ron cut her off. "No need for explanations."

Hermione didn't reply. A bit pissed off with Ron, perhaps.

- Hermione's POV -

On a normal day, I would have said a come back at what Ron said. But right now? I'm not really in the mood. I just followed Harry and Ron along the way and sooner than I expected, we reached the common room. The moment Harry stepped inside the place, cheers were all that could be heard. The common room was noisier than usual. A swarm of Gryffindors congratulated Harry. Ron was of course at his side trying to fulfill his duty as Harry's sidekick. Okay, I take that back. I don't mean to be rude but Ron made me feel somehow irritated. So I had to get away from the two of them. I couldn't stand the crowd that was around Harry. And Ron? I couldn't stand him.

Author's Note: Again, thanks for reading! Please Review! Tnx! 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: A big thanks to all those who reviewed! Well, hope you enjoy reading this... I updated faster than the usual, right? Hehe!

- Hermione's POV -

On a normal day, I would have said a come back at what Ron said. But right now? I'm not really in the mood. I just followed Harry and Ron along the way and sooner than I expected, we reached the common room. The moment Harry stepped inside the place, cheers were all that could be heard. The common room was noisier than usual. A swarm of Gryffindors congratulated Harry. Ron was of course at his side trying to fulfill his duty as Harry's sidekick. Okay, I take that back. I don't mean to be rude but Ron made me feel somehow irritated. So I had to get away from the two of them. I couldn't stand the crowd that was around Harry. And Ron? I couldn't stand him.

Chapter 6

- Hermione's POV -

I did a bit of touring inside the common room, finding people whom I know and who's not talking about Quidditch. I've had enough about that already. Not that I hate that game, of course. I don't know, I'm just not into it right now... Finding no person to talk to, I decided to go back to my own common room. I could use some time alone.

As I went out of the Gryffindor common room, Lavender came up to me. "Hey, 'Mione!" she said.

I smiled. "Hi, what's up?"

"Nothing much. We were just talking about the upcoming Muggle Exposure Trip."

'Oh, yeah?" That was all that I could say.

"Yup! Anyway, I'm sure your parents signed the waiver they gave us, right?"

"Uh huh, I received the owl yesterday."

"Me too." she said. "Oh, sorry but I have to go. Parvati's calling me. See you around."

"See ya!" I said, casually.

I went out of the Gryffindor common room. I guess I could do a bit of a reading in the mini library. Or I could just take a rest. I've been really stressed lately. Balancing my Head Girl responsibilities and my studies is getting harder each day. When was the last time I had a nice long sleep, anyway? Since I became Head Girl this year, I was assigned to do some night duties like the rounds I have to do. Supposed to be, Draco and I are to do this alternately each day. Me on Mondays, him on Tuesdays and so on... That doesn't work for both of us. I usually do the rounds with a ratio of 5:2. Five being me and two for Draco. He has all this excuses. His latest excuse was the Quidditch practices which he had to do, according to him. He even swore he'd fill me in the duty too if I also needed to do something really important. Yeah, right. Like I believe him. But what could possibly do? There's no stopping that guy. I knew from the very start that he'd do something like this. I bet he's doing it on purpose. It's been months but I still can't believe he's the chosen Head Boy.

With the trail of thoughts I was having, I didn't notice that I was already at the mini library. The room is now fairly bright, to my liking. I grabbed one random book. I figured I already read it so I grabbed another book, finding out I already read that book as well.

'Okay, so maybe reading is not what I'm supposed to do right now.'

I just decided to get a short nap to satisfy my body's need of rest.

- End of Hermione's POV -

A few days have passed after the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor and another sunny day has indeed conquered the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione just finished eating her breakfast and she was now about to meet up with her best friends, Harry and Ron. As she walked around the school corridor, Hermione saw Crabbe and Goyle together.

'So where's your little master now?' Hermione played that little question in her mind, naturally knowing the answer to that question.

Draco was still in the Hospital Wing recovering from the injuries he committed during the Quidditch match. Rumor has it that the injuries he got was so serious that he has to stay there for a couple more days for a complete recovery. They say Madame Pomfrey insisted Draco needed more rest, emphasizing on the word more, that's why neither Draco's shadow or Draco himself could be seen along the corridors of Hogwarts.

Hermione, however, let her feet take her to wherever it wanted to take her and now, she caught herself just a meter away from the Hospital Wing. She wondered why she ever went to that place, remembering Harry and Ron were waiting for her. She was about to leave but she stopped. A thought came up to her. She peeked through the Hospital Wing, the first person she saw was the least person she wanted to see, Draco. He was sleeping, or so Hermione thought he was sleeping. Draco moved around the bed, causing Hermione a bit of a fright. She immediately left before anybody sees her in that place, and figure out what she's been doing. She didn't want anyone to find out that she was spying on Draco or something because according to Hermione, that is clearly not what happened. Hermione was speeding up her normal pace.

'Okay, so I'm sure he didn't see me, right? But what if he did? What would he be thinking right now? Naah, I'm pretty sure he didn't see me.' Hermione thought.

Harry and Ron were having a little chat when Hermione arrived.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said. "Hi Ron."

"Hey, you're speaking to me again." Ron said.

"Yeah, I know. I figured I wouldn't gain anything if I keep on being mad at you. And besides, it wasn't that much of a big deal, anyway. I guess I was just really tired that day." Hermione said. "Anyway, what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh yeah," Ron started. "You know how we thought Harry wouldn't be able to join the exposure trip because the waiver Harry sent to the Dursleys didn't come back to him when ours came back practically on the same day..."

"Yes, and I'm really sorry about that Harry. I really wanted you to come. It would be way better of you are to be there." Hermione said.

"I am going," Harry said.

"What? Really?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, because surprisingly, the Dursleys signed it. And the owl that was supposed to be here a few days ago just got a little bit late." Harry explained.

"Well, that's good." Hermione said. "So I guess we are to head the seminar together, right?"

"Right," Harry said.

"Okay, so let's go." Ron said.

The three of them went to the seminar just in time. Harry sat beside Ron and Hermioe sat beside Harry. The person in charge with the seminar was once again, Professor McGonagall.

"Okay students, the first thing that you have to do in this seminar would be passing out your waivers."

As Professor McGonagall received that parchments, she started discussing about the muggle world.

"As you all know, the muggle world is different from our world and obviously, you know the reason why. I'm here to give out some pointers for you." Hermione heard Proffesor McGonagall. Hermione, being used to the muggle world knew everything that she was hearing. Although she already knew all of it, she still listened intently.

"Of course you are to wear your casual clothes. And lastly, charms, spells and the sorts, magic in short, are strictly prohibited. You are not to bring your wand in the exposure trip. This is for us to be sure that you won't do anything out of their ordinary." Professor McGonagall said. "We didn't arrange this trip for you to fool around."

"And before I forget, in this activity, you must choose a partner. No partner, no trip. You and your partner would be making a written report about the activity after the activity." Professor McGonagall continued. "You are free to choose your partner. A piece of paper would be given out for everyone and I want you to write you and your partners name here so that we know who would be going with whom. And just to give you time to pick your partner, I would just collect those in our Transfguration class the day after tomorrow. That would be all for now, all of you may go now. All except Ms. Granger."

Hermione wondered why she was being held to stay by Proffesor McGonagall. She can't remember doing anything wrong. Hermione gave Harry a look. Harry signaled that everything's gonna be okay and that Ron and him would be waiting for her outside the room.

"Ms. Granger, you are probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you." Proffesor McGonagall started. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I know what you're thinking."

Hearing that, Hermione could breathe normally again. But the serious face she was holding was still there.

"I just wanted to know if you're okay with the duties given to you as our Head Girl. I know it's hard, especially now that Mr. Malfoy's in no good condtion."

"Don't worry, Proffesor. Everything's fine. Yes, I admit that it could be stressing some times but it's all okay. All I need is rest and that's it." Hermione said, smiling.

"Okay, you see, we'll be giving you another responsibility. But you don't have to worry because for the mean time, this is all you have to do. No other duties but this." Professor McGonagall said. "And I think this would only take you one night to finish."

"Okay," Hermione replied. "But what is it that I have to do, Proffesor?"

"You do know that Mr. Malfoy's going to be out of the Hospital Wing today, right?" Proffesor McGonagall said.

"I wasn't aware that it was going to be today but I fgured he'd be out soon..." Hermione replied, a bit confused on the sudden change of topic.

'Why would Proffesor suddenly bring out Malfoy as our topic?' Hermione thought.

"Well, now you know. Mr. Malfoy would be out of the Hospital Wing today. Now, you probably know that instead of making two sessions of seminars for this whole Muggle Exposure Trip, we squeezed all the things that you students have to know in one session. That is why it took us a long time before we finished the seminar today. You see, Ms. Granger, there's one student who wasn't able to attend today's seminar and we want you to rely the things that we have discussed today to that person. I see you already have guessed who that person is, right?"

"Malfoy?"

"Correct."

'But why me, Professor?"

"Since you two have the same common room, we figured this would be the best arrangement for Mr. Malfoy. We think there is no other student suited for this duty than you, Ms. Granger." Proffesor McGonagall explained. "Don't worry, you will just be doing this in just a short time. After all, Mr. Malfoy is a bright student."

"So I'll teach him for one night?"

"You could think of it that way," Professor McGonagall answered.

Hermione didn't know how it has come to this situation but she said yes. When she got out of the room, Harry and Ron asked about what Proffesor McGonagall told her.

"A duty. I don't wanna talk about it right now. I'll tell you guys about it next time." Hermione said. "There's only one thing I know, this could be my worst duty of the year"

Author's Note: That's all for now! Thanks for taking time on reading this! I'd really appreciate it if you'd review. Thanks again! 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Author's Note: I once again give thanks to all the people who reviewed... Well, anyway, here is the 7th chappie... Hope you enjoy reading this... )

"So I'll teach him for one night?"

"You could think of it that way," Professor McGonagall answered.

Hermione didn't know how it had come to this situation but she said yes. When she got out of the room, Harry and Ron asked about what Proffesor McGonagall told her.

"A duty. I don't wanna talk about it right now. I'll tell you guys about it next time." Hermione said. "There's only one thing I know, this could be my worst duty of the year"

Chapter 7

- Hermione's POV -

I opened my eyes and I found myself inside my room, on my bed. I was sleeping. Could it be? Was it all just a dream? A dream that never really happened? I smiled. I was relieved to know that my nightmare wasn't true. For a moment there, I thought it was real. It was like the duty was true. I mean, imagine if it really happened. I chuckled. Just thinking about it makes me laugh. It just didn't make sense. Me? Teach Malfoy? No way!

I got up from my bed and went straight to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a bit tangled. Anyway, enough of that. I immediately took a shower, grabbed my towel, wrapped it around my body and went inside my room again. I changed into my usual robes and grabbed a brush... I brushed my hair and went in front of the mirror inside the bathroom once more. I tapped the mirror twice knowing it would be magical. It showed myself in a neat half ponytail. It looked great. I muttered the charm I did everyday. My hair turned exactly the way it looked like in the mirror. The charm even controlled my hair's bushiness into romantic waves that looked quite good on me.

I went downstairs and found Malfoy sitting on the sofa, near the fireplace. I see he's out of the Hospital Wing already. Too bad. He then, sensed my presence inside the room. He stood up and faced me. He walked towards me.

"Did you miss me?" he started, and then smirked.

I raised my left eyebrow. "I missed you so much." I said mockingly.

"I thought so." he replied, trying to make me feel pissed off.

"You did?" I said, maintaining my scorning tone.

"Anyway, I have no time for this." Malfoy said.

"Well, I don't have time for this either." I said.

As I was planning an exit to avoid further conversation with Malfoy, if it's even considered that way, Malfoy grabbed my arm. This guy's gone mad. What's he up to now?

"What!" I blurted out, really irritated.

"It's not like I wanted to talk to you or something." he said.

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"About that seminar I missed, I was informed you'd be the one to tell me about it..."

I wasn't paying attention to him already. Is this some kind of a joke? Was I hearing him right?

"...and I have decided..." I heard between his words.

"Again?" I cut him off.

"I can't believe you deaf-"

"Just repeat what you were saying earlier." I cut him off once more.

"Damn, Granger." Malfoy said. "I was telling you about the seminar I missed. They told me you are the one to tell me about it. Weren't you informed about this?"

I can't believe I'm hearing this. I secretly pinched myself.

'Ouch!' It played inside my mind.

Okay, so now I know I'm awake. That means, the dream I had, or so I thought, was actually true? A reality? It was like the clock stopped ticking. Luckily, got to my senses.

"Yeah, I was informed about it." I finally said, acting like I was in the zone.

"You don't seem like it." he said, scoffing.

"Tonight. At the mini library. At around 8?" I said. "I want to finish this as soon as possible."

"I do too. Believe me." he said.

I didn't bother to answer back. I just went outside the common room and headed to the Great Hall like I planned to. When I got there, there were only a few people inside. I guess I came early today. I sat there and had my breakfast. As I chewed the last bite of my toast, Harry and Ron arrived taking seats beside me.

"Already finished?" Harry said.

"Yeah, as soon as I finish drinking." I answered.

"What time did you wake up?" Ron asked.

"I didn't really see the time but anyway, guess who greeted me this morning?" I emphasized clearly the word greeted.

Ron didn't even bother to think. "I do have a feeling you'd tell us."

"Malfoy." I told them both. "Yeah, he's been out of the Hospital Wing. Too bad for us..."

Ron groaned.

"Anyway, you have to help me." I said.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"It's about the duty assigned to me by Professor McGonagall." I explained. "You see, I was told to tell Malfoy everything about the seminar we had for the exposure trip we're having. He wasn't able to attend that seminar and Professor thought it was a good idea for me to be the one to tell him all about it. Why me, you ask? According to Professor, it was a convenient arrangement since we both share a common room and-"

"Slow down, 'Mione... But did I hear you say Professor thought this was a convenient arrangement?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

Ron laughed. "Really! Now that's funny..."

"This is no laughing matter, Ron." Harry said, trying hard to contain himself.

Just a few seconds after hearing Harry say that, he eventually joined Ron and laughed. Really, they could me more sensitive. I stood up, ready to leave. "Keep on laughing. I'll just walk around. See you in DADA!"

- - - - - -

'Every year, different teachers handle our DADA. Right now, we have Professor Craverg. A typical looking teacher around the age of Professor Snape was before us. They say he's really good when it comes to this subject. Well, I don't object. I really think he's good. But really, I'd rather read Hogwarts, A History for the thousandth time right now. Professor Craverg's voice sounds more like a lullaby. Recording his voice and have it played for me every night would probably make my sleeping easier. I sighed. This is kind of boring...' I was having these thoughts in my mind while having the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. You might wanna ask why I'm stating what's obvious to me. Well, I don't know either. Anyway, in what seemed like forever to me, that class ended.

I didn't do much after that. And since I didn't have to do any duties up until this night, I decided to spend my time doing what I loved the most - reading. I grabbed a book, read and didn't notice the time. When I checked my watch, it showed that it was already quarter to eight. Remembering I still have to meet up with Malfoy, I stopped reading and went to our common room. I arrived there just a few minutes before 8.

I looked at the clock and saw the shorter hand that was pointed on 10. The longer hand was pointed at 6. I was really growing impatient. I have been feeling that way for hours now. But what could I possibly do? I was about to go to my room and start sleeping when I heard somebody get inside the common room. Of course, that could only be Malfoy.

Seeing him go inside the mini library, pretending not to see me and heading towards his own room, I felt insulted. I knew he intended to make me feel that way.

"Wait a minute!" I said. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Are you stupid or what!" he answered. "Don't you have eyes to see? I'm about to go to my room."

"I figured that." I said. "But aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forgetting what?"

"Have you forgotten that we still have to discuss that seminar you missed?"

"Oh, about that. Well, I don't need your help anymore."

"What!" I bellowed. "I mean, what do you mean?"

"Well, I had some help from my house mates."

"Come again?"

"Are you deaf? I'd gotten help from my house mates!" he said, making his voice louder.

"So that's it?" I said.

"Yeah?" he said.

"What?" I blurted out. "You made me wait here for hours and that's all you're gonna say!"

"Just this once Granger, I happen to believe you're bright after all." he said, while taking steps towards his room.

In no less than ten seconds, Malfoy was gone. I was actually pleased with the Malfoy who got out of my sight. I was also glad he did his escape quickly. 'Cause if he didn't, I would've strangled him!

The next morning, I did my daily routine thinking I should probably just let things flow the way it should. Of course, I still haven't forgotten the happenings of last night. But since I'm used to Malfoy being really insensitive and all, I wasn't that bothered anymore. I met up with Harry and Ron, had my breakfast with them and got ready for my Transfiguration class.

"So, who's your partner gonna be, 'Mione?" Harry asked. "'Cause Ron and I are partners."

"Partner? You mean for the exposure trip?" I said.

"So who is it? Is it Neville?" Ron said, then laughed. "No really, who is it?"

"I can't believe this is happening!" I said. "This is so not me!"

"Not you?" I heard Harry.

"I need to calm down. No need to worry. No need to panic." I said, continuously.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I forgot all about it!" I blurted out. "I don't have a partner! No partner, no trip. That's what I heard from Professor McGonagall. What am I gonna do? Help me, guys"

Author's Note: Really hope you liked it! I'm on summer vacation right now but our school would probably start in two weeks time... Bummer, but there's nothing I can do... Anyway, just wanted to share... hehe! Please review! Thanks! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks so much! 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Author's Note: Thanks to all who read the last chapter... Anyway, here's the 8th chapter... I've been very busy with schoolwork so it has really been a long time. Enjoy! )

"I can't believe this is happening!" I said. "This is so not me!"

"Not you?" I heard Harry.

"I need to calm down. No need to worry. No need to panic." I said, continuously.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I forgot all about it!" I blurted out. "I don't have a partner! No partner, no trip. That's what I heard from Professor McGonagall. What am I gonna do? Help me, guys"

Chapter 8

Ron broke out with laughter after what Hermione just said. He probably thought Hermione was kidding around. Hermione wished she was but unfortunately, she was dead serious and it took Ron a minute before he got the picture and stopped laughing.

"Ahem," Ron said. "I thought you were... well... uhmmm... anyway, sorry."

Tears came flowing down Hermione's cheeks from her troubled eyes. Surely, Ron had to admit Hermione was a bit overreacting. But hey, he wouldn't know what he'd do if he's in Hermione's feet. He tried to comfort Hermione but to no avail, and as expected, he failed.

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll find someone." Ron assured her.

"After all, we still have an hour before our Transfiguration class. One hour's more than enough to find you a partner, right? We'll help you. Don't worry." Harry said. "Any specifications you want with your partner?"

"Anyone available. If anyone would be..." Hermione said. "I'm so stupid!"

"No Hermione, you're not. You're one of the smartest witch I have ever known. This could happen to anyone. Right, Ron?" Harry said, waiting for Ron to back him up.

"Yeah, 'Mione. This could've happened to anyone." Ron said, a little uneasy. Okay, so hold the little. Ron was too uneasy he couldn't make a fly believe what he just said. And with that, Hermione felt even more down. She loathed the fact that she failed to do something important. She felt even more stupid than before and cried even more. She was now getting attention from other students around them. Hermione didn't give a damn about what other people thought.

"Don't worry. We'll help you. But first, let's get you to the rest room." Ron said. "Fix yourself."

When Hermione got out of the rest room, she already stopped crying.

"Okay, so now that you're fixed, let's get you a partner." Harry said.

The three started with the group of 7th year Gryffindor walking along the corridor. They asked each one of them if they already have partners for the upcoming trip. Seamus already had one. Lavender and Parvati were partners. Even Neville had a partner. Hermione was now losing hope. But of course, Harry and Ron didn't give up. They went inside the Gryffindor common room. They asked each and every 7th year Gryffindor they saw. They all answered the same thing. They all had a partner. Hermione asked the last Gryffindor in sight. But no, she already had a partner. Hermione flopped onto one of the couches. Clearly, Hermione lost all hope. But Harry and Ron cheered her up. They persuaded Hermione not to give up. They then tried other 7th years from other houses. They tried Lisa from Ravenclaw along with Terry who both had partners already. They also tried some of their good friends from Hufflepuff. They tried Hannah and Susan. They also tried Justin. They all had partners already. Hermione, Ron and Harry were all exhausted. Hermione plainly gave up, thanking Harry and Ron for their utmost help. A group of Slytherin students passed by. The three looked at each other.

"Nah... Slytherin's not an option." Hermione blurted out.

"We're sorry 'Mione. There's no time left to find your partner. It's already Transfiguration. In fact, I don't think we'll even make there on time. I'm sure we're late." Ron said.

"Really, Hermione. Sorry." Harry said. Hermione knew both his best friends felt bad about the incident but no one in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would feel worse than Hermione Granger. Yes, she's Muggle born and she's used to the environment. But the feeling's different when you're with your friends.

"But look on the bright side." Ron blurted out. "At least you won't have to deal with a person like me for a whole week."

Obviously, Ron was trying to cheer Hermione up. But Hermione was having a hard time processing Ron's jest. She continued walking until she reached her class.

Hermione's mind was traveling the whole Transfiguration period. She was playing with her now tamed hair. Before she knew it, the class was over. The paper Professor McGonagall gave them to write down their partner last seminar was still on Hermione's hand. All the students, except for Hermione, already left. She stayed. That is so she can talk to Professor McGonagall about her little problem.

"Professor..." Hermione started as she drew near Professor McGonagall. "I have this problem with regards to the exposure trip. Is there, by any chance, a way for a student to be allowed to join the exposure trip if he or she doesn't have a partner?"

"Rules are rules, Granger. I see no possibility." Professor McGonagall said. "Why do you ask?"

"I think you already know, Professor." Hermione muttered.

Professor McGonagall already got Hermione's point. "I'm sorry Ms. Granger."

"So does this mean I can't go to the trip?"

"Only if you don't get a partner until the day of the exposure trip. But if, in any way, you get yourself a partner, you're still welcome to join."

"But I've already asked every person I know. They all had partners already." Hermione answered back.

"Does your partner have to be someone you know?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Are you going to be picky with your partner? 'Cause I could help you get a partner, if you want."

"Really? Are you sure? I promise I won't be picky. Anyone's fine. As long as I could come to the trip, anyone's fine. Thanks professor." Hermione grinned with a gleam of hope on her face.

"I don't want you expecting good news from me, okay? But I'll definitely try my best to find your lucky partner."

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. She had hope. And for now, that's good enough to make her happy. "Thanks again, Professor. Thanks."

Hermione left the room and went straight to her room in the special common room. She changed her robes into her usual shirt and shorts outfit that she usually wear at home. She looked through her schedule. She stared at the mark that said 'Trip'.

'It's tomorrow?' Hermione said to herself. 'Didn't realize that... I have to be calm. Professor's helping me out. I have faith in her...'

She wrote a quick note to Harry and had an owl send it for her. There she wrote:

Harry,

Professor McGonagall's helping me find a partner. I now have a possibility to join the trip. I'm sensing Professor already found me a partner. Do pray for me. Thanks!

Mione

PS- Tell Ron about it too.

Hermione thought of things to bring in the trip in case she gets to have a partner. She listed everything up in a piece of paper and muttered a charm that packed all the things for her. In less than a minute, a bag was placed in front of her full of the things she'd need for the exposure trip. Hermione really is expecting good news from Professor McGonagall.

After all that, Hermione went out of her room. And the same time she headed out, Draco did the same thing. They almost crashed onto each other.

"Watch out Granger!" Draco shouted.

"You watch out!" Hermione said, the same level as Draco's voice.

Draco didn't say anything but pushed Hermione aside.

"How rude!" Hermione bellowed. "So much YOU!"

"Yeah, like I care." Draco said, walking away. He looked like he was in a hurry.

Hermione didn't try to answer back. He wouldn't be listening anyway... That person. She never loathed anyone as much as him before. She never even knew a person of those characteristics would ever exist.

She went straight to the sofa near the fireplace. She wondered when was the last time she fancied the beauty of that special common room.

'It's all because of that stupid ferret.' Hermione thought. 'He drained out all the beauty and turned it into something ugliculous. Ugliculous... I don't even know what that means. I'm not even sure if there's a word such as that. But I imagine that's exactly what he turned this common room to be.'

- - - -

- Hermione's POV -

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was the fireplace. I figured I fell asleep at the sofa. I closed my eyes once again. I still am craving for a good night's sleep. I heard footsteps coming from somewhere near me, I just wasn't sure exactly where. Then, I smelled a manly scent. Like that of Malfoy's. Urgh! Hate that smell! Well, not actually the smell... 'Cause it smells good. But having to smell that would mean he's near me. That's why I hate it! I slowly opened my eyes. Everything's still a bit of a blur but I saw Malfoy's figure a bit clearer with every second that passed by.

"Now awake?" he said, smiling.

I know he's up to something. 'What could it be?' I asked myself.

I just gave him a back-off stare. He also stared back at me. Well, not exactly at me. I followed his stare and realized he was looking at my legs! Take note: with a mocking smile on his face! Urgh! I fell asleep on the sofa with just the shirt and shorts on me!

"Fair enough..." he started. "They look nice..."

Was it just me or did he really managed to make his voice even more irritating than the usual? I immediately stood up and went to my room. I took a shower and did my daily routine. It's just that now, I didn't wear my robes... Nor the shirt and short thingy... I wore casual clothes. Shirt, jeans and sweater. I went down the stairs and saw Malfoy was still there. He flashed me a smile.

"No kidding, they really look good..." he said, mockingly.

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically, heading towards the door that would lead me outside the common room. At whatever time, really, that Malfoy never runs out of something to say. I hate him! I hate him to the core!

Anyway, today's the day. The Muggle Exposure Trip. I went straight to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Good morning, Professor. Any news?"

"I see you're expecting good news?" she said.

"You can tell?" I said.

"By your clothing, yes." she answered. "You prepared for this trip already? Even though you're not sure if you're going to be able to join?"

"Uhmm... You know, just in case..." I said, with a sheepish smile.

"That's good. Because you do have a partner. I go one for you. Frankly, I didn't think I'd find one but here I am telling you you do have a partner." Professor McGonagall said, smiling. "Actually, it wasn't me who found you a partner. It was Snape. But it doesn't matter. Anyway, we'll just have to wait for his presence for Snape told him to come here first thing in the morning so the two of you could meet. Snape didn't know you were the one who didn't have a partner so he wasn't able to tell his student who his partner will be."

Just a few seconds after Professor said that, the door opened and guess what?

"Good morning, Professor." Malfoy said.

Author's Note: I know many people are complaining with my tenses. I'm really sorry if I have mistakes. I'm really trying my best to improve. Well, anyway, thanks for the comments and I do hope you still read and review this chapter... Thanks a lot! 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

Author's Note: Now that I think about it, I never had proper thank yous for all the reviewers from the prologue to the 8th chapter. I always had it in general… Anyway, I would like to thank: .deville. .Fiona. .McKinnon. .D.M. lover. .CoUlDn'T CoMe Up WiTh A NaMe. .UreyEz13. .Elf Maiden-Peniel. .Daniella. .Limetastic. .mysteriouscharm. .Eliot Z.Wheatherbee. .r. .anwen. .luvAdviZer11. .frosty the snowgurl. .Gone-Goonie. .evildancer93. .shadows31. .anafics. .rory. .Decaying. .rasaaabe. .maranora.

So now, here's the 9th chapter! Enjoy! Read! And don't forget to review!

* * *

"That's good. Because you do have a partner. I got one for you. Frankly, I didn't think I'd find one but here I am telling you you do have a partner." Professor McGonagall said, smiling. "Actually, it wasn't me who found you a partner. It was Snape. But it doesn't matter. Anyway, we'll just have to wait for his presence for Snape told him to come here first thing in the morning so the two of you could meet. Snape didn't know you were the one who didn't have a partner so he wasn't able to tell his student who his partner will be."

Just a few seconds after Professor said that, the door opened and guess what?

"Good morning, Professor." Malfoy said.

* * *

- Draco's POV -

"Good morning," Professor McGonagall answered back. Beside her was Granger sitting uncomfortably. She darted me a look. Yes, that look... The look that became familiar to me with just a snap. The widening of those brown eyes... I know that action too well. Yes, too well. I've been seeing those eyes for years. And I know for a fact that behind those eyes is a clumsy little girl...

'That Granger, think she's so clever, huh! Well, I know the real you.' I said to myself. I smirked at her, which made her eyes grow even wider. She's so easy to piss off. I laughed at the back of my head. Then, I focused my attention on Professor McGonagall.

"So no further introductions would be made after all... That's good. Makes my job easier...The Head Boy and Girl..." Professor McGonagall said while looking at Granger and me alternately. "Now that you know who your partners are, need I say more? Go ahead. You may go now."

I stood up after Granger did. I followed her out the door. And once again, I smirked. Only this time, louder. So she can hear. And like every time, it worked.

"Could things be any worse!" she blurted out. "Why me of all people!"

I just smiled.

"What are you smiling at! You're insane!" she said in a high tone.

"Calm down, Granger. I should be the one who's complaining. At least, you got what you wanted." I said.

"Got what I wanted! Yeah, got what I wanted for Halloween!" she retorted.

"Don't go playing innocent on me. I know you planned all this to happen..." I said calmly.

"What! Dream on!" she snapped.

I laughed. Of course I know she didn't plan this. But she's so much fun to piss off. Why? Simply because she reacts. "Dream on? In other words... you've been dreaming of this for days? Oh Granger, hold yourself back."

"Like you actually believe that! You're the one who's dreaming!"

"A dream? Better call it a nightmare..." I whispered, but not so soft. I intended to say that for her to hear.

"Call it whatever you wanna call it. I'm out of here." she said. "Leave me alone! Your company makes me sick!"

I think she's heading back to the common room. She stopped, turned around, and looked at me.

"Why are you following me!" she blurted out.

"I'm not. Who would want to? But unfortunately, I'm heading to the common room which is the same way as your route." I said as simple as I could.

"Urgh!" That was all I heard from her until we got into the common room.

- End of Draco's POV -

- Hermione's POV -

He's doing this on purpose! This is my worst day ever! I really can't believe this is happening! This is so not just a coincidence. I hate fate! Always bringing us together, thinking maybe this would be a good arrangement? Well hello! In case, you haven't noticed, fate, we're so not getting along! So please, stop doing this to us! Stop doing this to me, at least. I went straight to my room. Avoiding his presence would be a good idea... But would that be possible with him as my partner in this one week trip! Malfoy! You think you've won this fight but I tell you, think again.

I came out of my room with my things. When I say things, I meant the things I'd need for the trip. As soon as I got out, I saw what I expected to see. Malfoy. He was sitting comfortably on the staring at the fireplace. Obviously, he didn't feel my presence.

"What time is it!" I spat.

"Time for you to learn how to tell time." He said while pointing at the big clock near him.

"I mean it's not time for you to relax. It's 10:30. We should be moving now. The train would be leaving soon."

"What do you care?"

"I care." mocking

"That explains why we aren't in each other's arms?" he said scornfully.

"I care because I have to. Without you, I won't be able to join the trip. Don't flatter yourself too much."

"I know what I am and what I'm not. I don't need to flatter myself."

"I suppose you do. So I guess you know you're not being funny at the moment, right!" I said.

I am certain he had a come back for that. He was saying something but I didn't care. Listening to nonsense was never one of my habits. "I'll just go now. See you when I have to!"

"Whatever." I heard Malfoy say.

- Draco's POV -

The Hogwarts Express was clearly to be seen. Professor McGonagall was once again giving last minute instructions. Everything seems to be okay. Except Granger isn't around yet. Normally, I would be rejoicing to the idea that she's not coming but right now? It's not an option. It's either she comes or we both don't get to join the trip. But come to think of it, it would be better if Granger doesn't show up. I only wanted to join this trip because I know Dumbledore would give me extra duties while the other 7th year students are away. I wouldn't want to be doing that all alone. But if Granger's around, maybe I could trick her into doing some of my duties, like what I did when I was having my Quidditch practices. That's a very suitable arrangement. I couldn't contain my smile... But as always, good timing always gets to me. Granger came running towards me with all her things. I fathom it's full of books for her to read while we were away from her deeply loved library. She stopped for a while to put down her things to where it should be that leaves her with just a small bag draping over her shoulders.

"What are you smiling about?" I heard her say. She was fixing her hair that was blown by a soft wind a little earlier. Just this year, she was able to tame that bushy hair of hers. It already had soft brown curls. It matched her eyes perfectly. She was able to change herself over the summer. Big change, I must say. She even managed to look pretty. But it's still not enough to make a Malfoy swoon. Or am I a little bit wrong about it?

- End of Draco's POV -

- Hermione's POV -

As I was heading over to Malfoy, I noticed he was smiling. His masculine aura was all over the place. The hair, the face, the built. Just by looking at him that way, I know for a fact any girl would be willing to be in my place, to be his partner. I mean, to be with a handsome guy for a week is not bad, you know. But in my case? It's different. Even though I admit to myself that there may be some times when I find him a little bit attractive, just a little, his attitude is really unbearable! He's not the type of person you can casually talk to and kid around with. He's so... I don't know... He's different. He's clearly not the same as Harry. And most definitely different with Ron.

"What are you smiling about?" I managed to say in between my thoughts. His smile... Perfect teeth. Perfect looking...

"None of your mudblod business." he answered. Unfortunately, you can't have everything. That appearance is matched with an equally opposite character.

"You know what? You're right. It's none of my business. And you know what else? I don't even care!"

"Yes, you shouldn't. So stop blabbing around. Professor's giving some instructions. You might wanna pay attention to her for a little bit, right?" he said to shut me up.

"Oh, I am. I know every bits and pieces she's been saying. Even if I'm talking here, I am able to hear what she has to say, okay? So you shouldn't-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence. Malfoy interupted me.

"Professor was telling us about a compartment we shouldn't enter. The compartment-"

It was my time to cut him off. "Yeah, I know. Compartment number eleven. We're not allowed to enter it since it has problems with regards to its closing and opening and Professor said something about being locked up inside. Am I right?" I said, mischievously.

"Yeah, you're right with most of it. But didn't she say compartment number seven?" he asked annoyingly.

"No. I am very much sure it's compartment number eleven." I said confidently.

"So you're sure it's not number 7 Professor said?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, that's what I was saying, right? It's eleven."

"Really?" he said in a tone that really irritated me.

"Yes! It's really eleven! Do you want me to ask the others if what she said was seven or eleven?" I challenged him.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Malfoy started. "If you want a challenge, and if you really believe that what you're saying is right, then let's enter compartment number seven. If we don't get locked up inside, then you proved me wrong. But if we get locked up, then..." He had this grin on his face. "...you know, that only means we'll be stuck up with each other. Just the two of us... Who knows what could happen?" he said in a very unpleasing manner.

"I accept that challenge." I said plainly. "And don't get your thoughts too far 'cause you know we're not gonna be locked up. I'm gonna prove you wrong and you know it."

He just smirked.

We took our steps onto the train silently and with just a snap, we are now in front of compartment number 7.

"You ready?" Malfoy said. "Or are you backing out? You know, we could just take compartment number eleven and have me prove you wrong..."

"I'm not backing out! And I'm not gonna go inside that compartment! As I've told you earlier, and if you really were listening to Professor, she said that going inside compartment number eleven would only mean getting locked up. Okay?"

"Okay... So are you ready to enter this?" he said.

"Yes."

"After you..."

I entered the compartment. So far, so good. I am very confident with what I know. We wouldn't be locked up. I'm sure of it. I just can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face once I prove him wrong. He too, entered the compartment. Good. Now let's see who's right and who's wrong. I reached for the train door, ready to open it. And there, it's now... What! It's not opening! It can't be! He was right! He was right all along! I can't believe it!

"I'll just have to sit over here and watch you try opening that door. And I wouldn't care with how long it will take you to realize that it's never going to open. Just tell me when you're ready to accept your defeat." he said, full of mockery in his voice.

No. He did something to this door. It could be a charm.

"Tell me. What did you do to the door?"

"I didn't do anything." he said, not even caring to say it at my face.

"It's a charm, right? Tell me." I said.

"I didn't do anything... We're not allowed to bring our wand in this trip. Or did you happen to forget that fact?" His tone was ever so sarcastic. I couldn't stand him!

But still, he had a point there. We really are not allowed to bring our wand to ensure that magic would not be performed in the Muggle world. So does this mean I'm wrong? Does this also mean I have the right to be humiliated now?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Well, that's it! Like it? Or not? Don't forget to review! Thanks much!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. ) I'm on Christmas vacation. Yay! lolz Anyway, here's the tenth chapter! I had some help with my friends for this... Read and review!

Chapter 10

- - - - - - - - -

"Tell me. What did you do to the door?"

"I didn't do anything." he said, not even caring to say it to my face.

"It's a charm, right? Tell me." I said.

"I didn't do anything... We're not allowed to bring our wand in this trip. Or did you happen to forget that fact?" His tone was ever so sarcastic. I couldn't stand him!

But still, he had a point there. We're not allowed to bring our wand to ensure that magic would not be performed in the Muggle world. So does this mean I'm wrong? Does this also mean I have the right to be humiliated now?

- - - - - - - - -

-Draco's POV-

I watched Granger as she sat silently opposite me with her face flushed. I was supposed to say something when...

"Don't say anything." she spat.

"And you think you can stop me?"

She just turned away. Right, no use. I won't bother her. She bit her lip many times already. It was as if she wanted to say something but forced herself not to. Well, I'll just leave her that way. Enough humiliation for the day, I guess.

"You know what?" she said.

I looked at her, confused.

"Never mind."

Silence was all over the place and before I knew it, I fell asleep. Everything was okay up until Granger nagged me.

"Hey! Wake up! What's happening to you! I said wake up! Wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt a burning sensation on my neck. I already felt this before. Only this time, it's more painful. It's almost unbearable. Well, almost. I pushed Granger away.

"What do you think you're doing!" I said.

"What am I doing!" she repeated my question. "Your neck. It's, it's... burning! I mean, there's a mark... A mark. The mark's burning! It's on fire... I mean it looks like it's on fire!"

"And so! Just mind your own business! Stop trying to squeeze yourself into what's happening with me!"

She looked hurt after I said that.

"Was it my fault that-" she didn't finish her sentence. She just sat silently. And me? The pain? Well, I can handle that myself...

With what seemed like an hour or so, the pain drifted away from me. I can now breathe normally. I reckon the first time this pain visited me. It was when I was having a Quidditch match with the Gryffindor team. I was so close to the snitch. So close that I thought I would finally win against Potter. But thanks to this mark or whatever you want to call it, I lost control of my broom and fell. When I woke up, I was at the hospital wing. I didn't tell Madame Pomfrey about the pain I felt on my neck. I just said I felt dizzy and fell off the broom. She didn't look like she believed me thoroughly but I think what I said was enough that she didn't ask any more questions about what really happened. She just healed some of my injuries and told me to sleep. From time to time, the pain would go back and with every time it returns, the pain grows. Up until now, I still have no idea what this mark is telling me or what it stands for. All I know is that I have to find it out for myself before the pain swallows me whole...

- End of Draco's POV -

- Hermione's POV -

I was less than a meter away from that blonde Slytherin Head Boy. Thankfully, he was sleeping. I had time to rethink about what happened, what caused me to be in this situation and what steps I should take to avoid further humiliation. Everything was okay up until I heard moans coming from someone near me. Malfoy. It was as if he was in pain. Then, I saw something I never saw before. It was a mark. It looked like it was on fire. It was glowing in different shades of red, orange and yellow. It then turned black, making the mark more visible than ever. Malfoy covered it up with his hands. He was still sleeping. I ran towards him, urging him to open his eyes and wake up.

"Hey! Wake up! What's happening to you! I said wake up! Wake up!" I said, nonstop, without even bothering to breathe from time to time. At that moment, the only thing that's in my mind was the mark that looked like a series of connected rings. Two or four, I wasn't sure. It looked like a chain. A small chain that inflicted pain over Malfoy.

He slowly opened his eyes. After doing what I think was the right thing, he pushed me away. I felt the pain on my back as I felt myself smash at the back rest of the seat I was sitting on earlier.

"What do you think you're doing!" he said, irritation in his voice was clear.

I felt taken aback. I wasn't sure of what to say.

"What am I doing!" I repeated his question. "Your neck. It's, it's... burning! I mean, there's a mark... A mark. The mark's burning! It's on fire... I mean it looks like it's on fire!"

"And so! Just mind your own business! Stop trying to squeeze yourself into what's happening with me!" he bellowed.

I was hurt. I was only trying to help. I just wish I never did. I wish...

"Was it my fault that-" It was all that I can say. I couldn't continue. That was it.

I tried to take my mind off with what happened to him. The vision of the mark was still engraved in my head. I wondered what it was. It is not the mark of a death-eater, I'm sure of it. It was something else. It was something I never saw before. I was thinking about it for minutes, for hours, maybe. Wondering what it is, wondering what it does, wondering why the ferret had it. I was pre-occupied with my thoughts when suddenly, I saw a swarm of students going out of their compartment. It was then I realized that the train was already where it should be. Muggle world. Every student looked excited. I stood up. I tried to open the compartment door once more. I can't. It's useless. I sat once more. I dreaded to be out soon. I saw Professor McGonagall outside the compartment. I used body language to tell her that we're stuck inside the compartment. She showed me a note and nodded. Then, I saw her flick her wand and went away. I reached for the compartment door. I tried to open it and...

"It's not opening!" I almost screamed.

"It won't." Malfoy said.

"What do you mean it won't! Professor already opened it for us! Didn't you see!"

I felt the train moving. This is bad. The train's on its way back to Hogwarts!

"No, I didn't. I just saw her transport this note inside this compartment. It has her message inside. It tells us how it could be opened."

"Let me see it." I grabbed the parchment from Malfoy's hand. The parchment read:

Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy:

I already reminded you before to be aware that this compartment is not available for use. It takes a lot of time before it opens. And the only person that can open this compartment is left at Hogwarts so I'm afraid that both of you won't be able to join the trip after all. You'd have to wait until the train gets back to Hogwarts, have the train personell open it, and you two will of course, go back to your respective common room.

Professor McGonagall

I looked at Malfoy. "I know, when did she write that note?" he said.

"Stop being so cool about everything! Does this mean we can't join the trip!" I blurted out. "Can't we just go back here after we go back to Hogwarts and get out of this stupid compartment? I mean, even though we're late, we can still have fun with the exposure trip, right?"

"Well, that's an option. And do you have any idea how are we supposed to go back in this Muggle world?" he really did stress the Muggle word a bit but anyway, I have no time to think about that.

"There's always the train..." I said, trailing off.

"The train? Like you actually believe the train would be willing to take us? I mean, just two passengers? I don't think so. Just accept the reality, Granger."

"It's not-"

"Just so you could remember, this is all your fault. I already told you about this compartment. Well, you didn't listen."

"You're blaming me! This is partly your fault as well!"

"Yeah, right." he said.

The train stopped and a man came and opened the door for us. Alas, we can now go on separate ways. I went straight to the common room, and went to bed. I felt so exhausted. I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier. I want to sleep...

- Draco's POV -

I wasn't able to get a good night sleep for I was bothered by what happened yesterday at the compartment. I woke up very early in the morning. How early? 6:00 am. I just went downstairs and headed to the Great Hall for some breakfast. It sure looked more peaceful there at that time. There were only a number of students from the lower years in the hall. Breakfast tasted better without Crabbe and Goyle to spoil everything up. It's good to know other seventh year students are not in Hogwarts. There's only me. What a life...

Didn't I just say there's only me? 'Cause I happen to see Granger going in the hall and taking a seat next to a red haired Weasley. Ginny, probably. But who cares anyway? Granger, who was talking nonstop beside the Weasley, had her hair in messy waves. It looked like it was only hand combed. It was partly unorganized but partly captivating as well. Wait! Captivating? Nope. That's not the right word. Ugly would've been a better word to use.

I finished eating my food and went outside to roam around for a bit. We don't have classes for the week. I have nothing to worry about. Nothing.

- Hermione's POV -

I told Ginny about what happened yesterday at the compartment. But first, I had to explain why Malfoy was chosen to be my partner. Well, it was only because his good friends, namely Crabbe and Goyle, who taught him everything about what he has to do for the trip, didn't tell him he needed a partner. Funny, huh? The funnier thing is Malfoy allowed the two to teach him! I told Ginny that I was supposed to teach the ferret. But after I waited for him for hours, he came and told me that he didn't need me to teach him. He got a replacement for me in the name of, as I've said earlier, Crabbe and Goyle. Who would do such a thing! He must be out of his mind when he chose those two over me. I mean, it's true that he hates me. But did he really think he could get any information from those two? Both Ginny and I laughed our heads off with that story. And before we knew it, we were already finished with breakfast. Ginny had to go back to the Gryffindor common room. I, too, longed to go back to my own room. I stood up from my seat and did what I wanted to do.

When I opened my door, the first thing I noticed was a little owl by the window. I opened it up and read the note that it brought:  
Ms. Granger,

I'll make this note short. I have a duty for you to make. In the library, there are new books that came by and are needed to be sorted. Since you and the Head Boy doesn't have to do anything for a week, I figured you could help Madame Pince with her work. Go to the library with Mr. Malfoy and Madame Pince will be the one to elaborate the details for the two of you.

Dumbledore ...

Oh well, so much for relaxation. Another duty with Malfoy. He's got to help me with this one. It was clearly stated in the note that the both of us had to work. But, where exaclty is he? I went downstairs to check if he's inside the common room. No? No. He's not there. I'll check through the Great Hall. Maybe he went there once more. I reckon he was there this morning. No? No. He's not there. I did a bit of a round and before I knew it, an hour has already passed but still, no clue of Malfoy's where-abouts. Where could he be? I have to go tell Madame Pince I wasn't able to find him.

I went inside the library and the first one to greet me was Madame Pince. I gave her a nice, warm smile. I always go here for some reading. I love this place! I love the books! I love reading! And there's no other person that can understand me better than Madame Pince. She also smiled at me.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for like an hour already. Didn't you get Dumbledore's note?"

"Well, yeah, I did. Like an hour ago. But I went to find where Malfoy is so that I can tell him about the duty but I wasn't able to. Maybe he's skipping this duty. You know, typical Malfoy."

"Typical Malfoy?" Madame Pince started. "I don't know what skipping you are talking about but he came by here just minutes after Dumbledore told me you two are to help me."

Just a few meters away from Madame Pince and me, was Malfoy standing tall. He had this grin on his face. An evil grin that showed his perfect pearly whites. Madame Pince guided us to a room inside the library. The moment she opened the door for us, I was fascinated. Hundreds of books appeared before our eyes.

"These are all the books that are not yet sorted. What you have to do is to sort all of them according to their subject. You know what subjects I'm talking about, right? Like History, Dark Arts, Divination and many more."

"Sort all of these?" Malfoy asked.

"Just sort everything that you can. All books that wouldn't be sorted by you would be finished by me, okay? So may I leave you now to work on these? I have to go now. Good luck to both of you." she said.

I looked at the pile of books, some placed on the table, some placed over each other on the floor. It's hard to think that Madame Pince do all this with just herself. And at what time of the day does she do all this stuff? Well, I better get started. I grabbed one of the books nearest me. It was black. With no writings on its front. I checked the back part of the book. Nothing.

'How am I supposed to sort this kind of book?' I said to myself. I looked at the front cover once more. I noticed there were black writings on it. I must've missed them out earlier because the book itself was also black. When I touched each of the letters, it became gold. The writings can now be read clearly.

"Secrets of the Past." the book read.

'Secrets? Well, not anymore... I guess this one would be a part of History.' I was talking to myself.

I checked on the book description at the back. It had the same kind of writing on the front cover. Black but when touched, gold. It took me about a minute to finish all the writings at the back.

'Right, history it is. Interesting, I must say. I will read this when I get the time to do so.' I thought.

Swish and flick. "Wingardium Leviosa." I whisphered. This charm always comes in handy. I watched the book as it was placed to the section where it read 'History'.

"Still doing that trick?" I heard a voice ask me. I looked up to see Malfoy, not doing anything.

"Why don't you just shut up and help?" I retorted.

"Well, I wasn't the one who came by late. I already did some work."

"Work? What work are you talking about?"

"Work. Just work."

"You're not planning on skipping this duty, right?" I asked, civilly.

"Well, actually, I wasn't. But you're mind's all made up that I would skip so I decided not to disappoint you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't go play innocent, Granger. I heard what you said to Madame Pince earlier. Typical Malfoy, you said. Am I right? And may I say, it's not a good habit to judge others so easily."

I was speechless. I watched him as he headed outside the door when suddenly, he stopped. He moaned in pain. I wasn't able to register how everything happened but all I know is that when I motioned myself to help him, he was already on the floor. His neck showed the mark I saw when I was with him in the train compartment yesterday. Only this time, I'm sure the mark became bigger. Its end was not seen for it was being covered by his shirt. Six rings are visible. It looked like it was burning and then, turned into black once more.

"What's happening to you!" I blurted out. I was in panic. Before I knew it, Malfoy stopped moving. He's unconscious. I have to ask for help.

"Help!"

- - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: So that's it for the tenth chapter. I really hope you liked it. I need some feedback. Please tell me what you think. Thanks in advance! Also, have a merry christmas!

Special thanks to... Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Oh, and to those who wants to talk to me via e-mail, you can do so... at your service... ) 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Here's the 11th chapter... I hope you all like it. I had my some help from my friends with this one. Christmas break would soon be over and I think I should post a new chapter before it finally ends... So here it is! Read and Review! Oh, and thanks to all who reviewed! Happy New Year to all! )

- - - - - - -

I was speechless. I watched him as he headed outside the door when suddenly, he stopped. He moaned in pain. I wasn't able to register how everything happened but all I know was that when I motioned myself to help him, he was already on the floor. His neck showed the mark I saw when I was with him in the train compartment yesterday. Only this time, I'm sure the mark became bigger. Its end was not seen for it was being covered by his shirt. Six rings are visible. It looked like it was burning and then, turned into black once more.

"What's happening to you!" I blurted out. I was in panic. Before I knew it, Malfoy stopped moving. He's unconscious. I have to ask for help.

"Help!"

- - - - - - -  
Chapter 11

-Hermione's POV -

At that time, Malfoy was already unconscious. I didn't know what to do though I told myself not to panic. I forced my mouth to scream for help. Luckily, Madame Pince heard me. She came rushing inside the room in less than five seconds. I have to admit. I was scared. I hated the way Malfoy tried to ruin every singe day of my life but I also hated the way another person's life depended on me. Malfoy's life, in particular. Okay, so I was not really sure if his life really depended on me or if he even needed my help but it did look that way to me. After all, there was no one else there. There was only me. There was nothing else I could do. I just had to help him. When Madame Pince opened the door, she saw Malfoy's body on the floor. Her face grew pale. She immediately got her wand out. She popped a stretcher out of nowhere. I didn't even care to ask how, where and when. We, the two of us, managed to put Malfoy onto the stretcher. We also managed to bring him to the Hospital Wing. Now, I'm here on my bed. I've been trying to get some sleep since last night but unfortunately I wasn't able to. I was worried sick. I know, I'm not supposed to. But I was. I told them I'd stay by his side, not because I really want to but mainly because I think I should. Still, it didn't work. They had me out of the Hospital Wing. They told me they'd inform me if they happen to get further information about his condition.

I was in the middle of my thoughts when an owl swept through the open window. I stroked the little owl as I got the letter attached to it.

- - - - - - -

Ms. Granger,

We are in need of your presence in the Hospital Wing. Be sure to bring only yourself. We have to tell you something. It's about Draco Malfoy's condition.

Madame Pomfrey

- - - - - - -

I crumpled the paper absentmindedly and tossed it into the trash bin. I was wearing my casual clothes. I just got my robe and got off my room. Soon, I was out of the special common room. I went straight to the Hospital Wing. When I got there, everybody was there. Madame Pomfrey was there. Professor Dumbledore was there. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were there. Even Madame Pince was there. What's happening? I wanted to ask. I searched for Malfoy. He's not there. Where is he?

"You might be wondering where Mr. Malfoy is. Follow us." said Madame Pomfrey.

I followed her into a room with Professor Dumbledore. I looked through the room and I saw a single bed where Malfoy was sleeping. 'Is he okay?' I wanted to ask them. But before I could utter a word, Madame Pomfrey started talking.

"Ms. Granger, what we are about to tell you is extremely serious and is very important. It's, of course, about Mr. Malfoy's condition. But before that, we have to tell you that this matter is a bit confidential. So the information we are about to give you is only for you. No other people must know about this for it will only cause complication. All the important people that need informing were already informed. Do you understand?" Madame Pomfrey started.

I nodded. I wasn't able to give out a 'yes' or any sound at all. At that moment, I felt every beat of my heart. I got really nervous. I didn't know what the right reaction would be for me to do. I just sat on the chair next to Professor Dumbledore.

"Okay. So let's go straight to Mr. Malfoy's condition. He is under a case in which only a few wizards and witches have experienced. How few you may ask? Only less than one percent of the entire population of wizards and witches has experienced this. I must say, he's condition is rather critical. But we have a solution to this problem. And the solution includes you." she said.

"Me?" I didn't know I said that aloud. But yes, I did say that aloud.

"Yes, you, Ms. Granger." Professor Dumbledore said. "Madame Pomfrey here will tell you more of this condition of Mr. Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy is under Memoirdestinate. Memoirdestinate is very much associated with a witch or a wizard's destiny. You do know what destiny is, right, young woman?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Well... yes, of course." I answered.

"Many people do not believe in this kind of stuff. For them, there is no such thing. But I am telling you. There is. And right now, Malfoy's destiny is distorted."

"Distorted?"

"I guess a metaphor would help in explaining this to you. Destiny is a circle, okay? Each person has a circle. And they have to go around it for their whole life. Everything must happen by the will of destiny. And once you do something out of the way of destiny, you get out of that circle. When that happens, you do things that are not meant for you to do. This is not good for it may affect other people's circles. In other words, it may affect other people's destiny. When this happens, the world may not turn the way it should be turning. Do you get what I mean?"

I just sat there with no expression at all. Dumbledore faced me.

"A little change in the present might be big in the future," he said. "The only way to revert everything back to normal is to eliminate the circle that has been distorted. That means to eliminate Mr. Malfoy's destiny."

"But that would mean-"

"Death. Yes, Mr. Malfoy has to die. The chain mark on his body symbolizes his life loss. Every ring on the chain corresponds to a number of years taken away from him. As time pass by, the number of rings multiplies. In less than two weeks or so, the length of the chain would be enough to take away all the remaining years of this young lad."

Malfoy? To die? Sure, I hated him. But to die? "Is there anything we could do to stop him from dying? Is there?" I asked, almost pleadingly.

"Yes. There is. But by doing so, we are endangering another person's life. And that life would be your life, Ms. Granger." Professor Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean?" I said. What is he saying? My life? Endangered? In what way? How?

"Well, we can stop Mr. Malfoy from dying by stopping him from doing what he did wrong." Madame Pomfrey said.

"But how can we stop someone from doing something that he already did in the past?" This is insane. Am I dreaming? 'Cause if I am, could someone please pinch me hard on my arm? This is too much. Too much, I say.

"Do you remember something about your third year days here in Hogwarts?" I heard Professor Dumbledore ask me.

"Time turner?" I said.

"Yes. We are to use something, which is somewhat similar to the time turner. We are to use a memory crystal. She showed me a necklace that had a clear crystal pendant. This would allow somebody to go into someone's memory and be able to change one person's memory. This is different when you replace a person's memory. And it is also different when you erase someone's memory. When you use a memory crystal, you are able to manipulate whatever the person does in his memory." Madame Pomfrey explained.

"And this would enable us to stop Draco from dying?" I said with a gleam of hope on my face. Saying the word Draco seems a bit weird but it just feels so wrong calling him by his last name when he's practically unconscious and couldn't even hear a word I'm saying.

- Draco's POV -

I wanted to open my eyes but couldn't. What's happening to me? Where am I? I can't see anything. Why can't I open my eyes?

"And this would enable us to stop Draco from dying?" I heard a familiar voice. Granger, I'm sure of it. Who gave her the right to call me in first-name basis? The way she said it, it sounded so sweet. But still, I know in her heart she's truly disappointed. I know she hates me to the core. And she would wish nothing more than for me to be dead. I don't like it when she acts all goody-goody. And I most certainly don't like it when she speaks my name. I hate it. I hate her. I hate her very much, right? Right?

I thought I would be able to open my eyes if I just strive hard but no, instead, I fell into a deep sleep. I was dreaming. And in my dream, I was able to picture what happening in the real world. I was able to see Granger, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. What's with all the people? I was also able to see myself. I was on the bed, eyes closed.

Professor Dumbledore stood up from his chair and moved closer to my bed. His back was all that Granger could see.

"Yes. In fact, this is the only way of stopping him from dying." he said.

Wait! He just said I'd die, right? Would I? I mean, really, would I? What's happening? Could somebody please give me a clue or something? I certainly don't want to die!

"And the only person that can help him is you." he added.

What! Granger? Are you sure? Professor Dumbledore, are you sure? Are you a hundred percent sure? I don't think I need help from that mudblood! I mean, I don't think I need help from her. From Granger, from Hermione... Wait! What am I doing? Not because this Granger's using my first name when referring to me doesn't mean I have to do the same! I must not be deceived! Her pretty mask must not deceive me. Hmmm... did I just say pretty?

- Hermione's POV -

"Me?" I said, repeating what I've said earlier in the discussion.

"Yes, you."

"Why me? I mean, why me of all people? There's you, Madame Pomfrey. There's you, Professor Dumbledore. Can't you just help him? I'm not sure... I'm not as informed as you are." I said.

"We may be more informed than you, Ms. Granger, but there can be no other person that can help him. The memory crystal will not work if the person trying to use it is not in the same level of intellect as the person that owns the memories. I am not of the same level as Mr. Malfoy for I have far more experiences than him. The same goes with Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and with Professor Snape. The closest to his intellect is you, Ms. Granger. All other seventh year students are not available at this time for they are still in the exposure trip. You are his only hope. You are the only one." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Well, in that case, I guess-" I was cut off.

"We are not in a hurry, Ms. Granger. I mean, we are. But we are giving you until tomorrow to think about this. We are not forcing you. You may choose to do it, you may not. Tomorrow morning, as early as you can, go straight here and tell us what you have decided to do. Remember to think about this matter in all aspects. We are sorry for getting you into this situation. We certainly do not want to involve other people in this mess but in this case, we just have to. Think about it, Ms. Granger. Think about it. You may now go and have a rest." Professor Dumbledore said.

"No, wait. Before you go, I believe I must inform you of the danger that lies before you, Ms. Granger, if ever you decide to help. Once you go inside Mr. Malfoy's memories, you can only change one memory. If you happen to choose a wrong memory, that means you just made everything worse. You will not be able to get out of his memory. You will not be able to help anybody. The effect of the memoirdestinate would continue and once Mr. Malfoy dies, you will suffer the same fate as him. That's the reason why we say your life is in danger. But if ever you get the right memory, you will be able to go back here, Mr. Malfoy's destiny would be fixed and he would be able to continue with his life. These are the consequences you have to think about. It is completely understandable if you choose not to help. All we are asking is for you to think about it. Just think. That's all. You may now go." Madame Pomfrey ended. She showed me out of the room. In less than a minute, I was out of the Hospital Wing.

I was silent as I went to the special common room. It had me quite a number of minutes before I was able to process everything. For a moment there, I was sure I was dreaming. I mean, this incident could be nothing more than a dream, right? This is just impossible! What am I going to do? I should be brave, I know. But this is Draco... err... Malfoy we are talking about. Do I really have to help him? It would be better if he died, right? No. What am I thinking! This is not me!

'Hermione! Wake up! Think about this real hard. Remember what they told you. You have to think about this in all its aspects.' I talked to myself.

Wait! I have to make sure this is not a dream. I stood before my bedroom wall. I was really unsure of what to do. I tried to bump my head on it. Ouch! It did hurt. I bumped my head one more time, just to make sure. Yes, it still did hurt! So I guess this is not a dream after all? And I guess I really have to decide if I would help him or not?

They told me to get some rest. But would I be able to? With all these thoughts in my mind, I don't think I could.

"What am I going to do?" I said to myself.

Author's Note: That's it for the eleventh chapter. Thanks for reading! I am hoping you liked this one. So did you like this chapter? Or not? Do tell me! Review! Please! ) I would be really happy if you give me a review... Thanks again:) Oh, and do you have any suggestions? Do tell me! Thanks!

Special thanks to:  
UreyEz13 trisherie0307 jady09

Oh, and Happy New Year to all of you: D 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I'm really really sorry for the LONG wait. I know I haven't updated in ages. I'm really sorry for that. I have been busy with loads of school work but since I'm already on vacation, I decided to write the 12th chapter. So here it is folks! I really did my best in this one so don't forget to review! Please? Thanks!

- - - - - - -  
Wait! I have to make sure this is not a dream. I stood before my bedroom wall. I was really unsure of what to do. I tried to bump my head on it. Ouch! It did hurt. I bumped my head one more time, just to make sure. Yes, it still did hurt! So I guess this is not a dream after all? And I guess I really have to decide if I would help him or not?

They told me to get some rest. But would I be able to? With all these thoughts in my mind, I don't think I could.

"What am I going to do?" I said to myself.  
- - - - - - -

Chapter 12

- Hermione's POV -

"Here's some reminders before you go," Madame Pomfrey started. "Once you get inside, remember to take this pill. You will be experiencing a bit of trouble breathing for your first minute inside another person's memory. After all, you don't get to travel to another person's memory everyday. But once you take this pill, everything would be okay. You will be able to breathe normally again. Also, do not confuse Mr. Malfoy's thoughts and feelings with your own once you get inside. Remember that when you get there, it would be as if the two of you are one. You would be able to know Mr. Malfoy's feelings and feel them as if your own. You would also be able to listen to his thoughts with every memory that you try to access. You would only be given five days to complete what you have to do. After that, you know what will happen."

"But how do I know it's the one?" I asked. "I mean, how do I know which memory to alter?"

"Oh you will know, Ms. Granger. You will once you get there." Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Now wear this." Madame Pomfrey said while holding the memory crystal. "Once you're ready, prick Mr. Malfoy's finger using the crystal's tip. Naturally, his finger would produce blood. Afterwards, prick your own. Join the blood produced by your fingers then touch the crystal pendant making sure that the mixed blood was able to stain it. You will then be transported inside Mr. Malfoy's memory. We will be right here waiting when you come back. Until then, you're on your own. Good luck."

I went inside the room where Draco laid. Yes, Draco. I figured I should call him that since in less than a minute, we would be one. Bleh! It sounds as if we're getting married or something! The other people, on the other hand, referring to Madame Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and the others, didn't bother to come in.

I quickly got the pendant and looked at Draco. Even though he was asleep, he still had that face. The face that hid all his emotions. At first, I was hesitant to hold his hand but I had to do it so I did. I chose to prick his forefinger. Then, I did the same to me. It stung a little and blood started to trickle from both our fingers. I matched my forefinger with his and our blood started to mix.

I touched the pendant.

'Hmm... Nothing's happening.' I said to myself.

I felt an invisible force trying to take something out of me. It was like my soul was being sucked out. It hurt so much! I felt my world turning and I could feel myself feeling a little sick. I wanted to barf but then I felt sharp knives inflicting cuts all over me. I looked at my arms, my legs, and my whole body. Blistered. I was in total pain. I shouted my lungs out. I closed my eyes. I could do nothing. "It's just the first step and I already want to give up. I don't want to die like this. I don't." I whispered.

It seemed like forever but soon after all the turning and all the knives, I felt a painful thud on an unseen floor. I was in a space full of nothing. Everything's black. I looked through my body. No mark, no sign of any wound or anything. No blood. What happened to all the blisters I had? I wanted to ask someone. But there's no one. There's nothing. Just this black barren place and me. I was getting scared. I tried to take a step from where I was but something stopped me from doing so. Lack of air. I forgot. 'I have to take the pill. But where is it?' I thought to myself.

- - -

When I opened my eyes, I was still in that place. If you could ever call that a place. I mean, what do you call something that is black... and black? Anyway, I was glad I was able to get the pill inside my mouth before I lost consciousness.

'Now where do I start?' I talked to myself, touching the crystal pendant absent-mindedly. I took a step. Nothing happened. Still black. I took another step. Still nothing. A step backward. Nothing. Another step forward. No. This is hopeless. I tried to go sideways, from left to right, from right to left. Nothing. 'What do I do?' I sat and thought. I thought long and hard but still nothing came up. I closed my eyes. Nothing. Did I use the memory crystal the right way? I mean, am I really in Draco's memory right now?

My questions were answered when I decided to look around more. The black barren place before now had long staircases, connected to each other, heading to different directions. I guess this is where I start. I took a step on the stair and then, magically, hundreds of mirrors, thousands maybe, appeared before me. It looked more like a mirror wall for it was placed at each of the side of every step of the stair but in a blink, the hundreds of mirrors that was before me disappeared and my reflection appeared before me. It was a huge mirror that hindered me from taking another step on the stairs. I touched the mirror and to my surprise, my vision of myself in the mirror became blurry. Then, I felt something different, like I'm feeling somebody else's feeling or something. It then triggered me. I am in Draco's memory. I could see the room in the library where we sorted the new books that came by. This is probably his last memory before he passed out. He was looking at me. I could see myself arguing with him.

'She sure is easy to piss off.' I heard Draco say. I know I heard him say that but I also know that he's not saying it. Well, that doesn't make sense.

"It's Draco's thoughts." I said, figuring it out for myself.

- Draco's thoughts in his memory -

I'm sure Granger would be looking for me as soon as she gets this message. A duty at the library, huh? Her favorite hangout. 'Well, I'm sure you're gonna hate me after this.' I said while laughing at the back of my head.

My plan would surely work and all I have to do is to go ahead into the library. Granger would probably look for me, thinking I might skip this duty. 'This'll be fun.'

I made my way to the library and in just a minute or so, I was there. Madame Pince looked surprised, though she tried to hide her amusement by telling me to wait for Granger in a sit she pointed out. Ten minutes have passed and the girl was not yet to be seen. She should be here by now. She's bright and she should've known by now that I'm nowhere but here.

It was like she heard my thoughts. She came inside the library. I stood up to take a good look. Her hair was not that messy but it was not perfectly curled, either. It was just right and suited her not-so-clean-but-definitely-not-dirty robe perfectly. She walked apologetically close to Madame Pince. She looked rather cute that way. I watched as she opened her mouth to give out an explanation to Madame Pince.

"Well, yeah, I did. Like an hour ago. But I went to find where Malfoy is so that I can tell him about the duty but I wasn't able to. Maybe he's skipping this duty. You know, typical Malfoy."

"Typical Malfoy?" Madame Pince started. "I don't know what skipping you are talking about but he came by here just minutes after Dumbledore told me you two are to help me."

Her eyes made a quick view of the whole library and stopped when she caught sight of me. It worked. She's now pissed off. I smirked. I didn't intend to, but I did. It, by the way, made her even angrier. Now, that was a good plan. I have to reward myself for that.

I made my way to the room Madame Pince was talking about. She showed us all the books to be sorted. I was surprised. There were too many of them. After explaining a few things, Madame Pince made her exit. I looked at Granger, how her eyes seemed to gleam after seeing the piles of books before her. She was smiling, although I'm not sure she noticed. She got one of the books and examined it. Her serious face was showing and she looked very attractive, attractive to me.

She did the swish and flick thing while saying "Wingardium Leviosa."

"Still doing that trick?" I voiced out. That was not intended to make her mad but old habits are hard to avoid. I guess I used my usual tone on her.

"Why don't you just shut up and help?" An angry face showed before me but even though it was very different from her serious face, it still had the same effect on me. Attractive, very attractive.

We had a little discussion and before I knew it, I was making my way out of the room.

- Hermione's POV -

The vision I was having inside the mirror became blackened and my own reflection returned. I guess that was the end of it. I didn't see anything wrong with it, although it was rather weird. If I didn't knew that was Draco's, I wouldn't have believed it if someone told me it was his. There was too much compliment for me. I never thought he looked at me that way. It was too much... or was it? It was just that I never heard him give me a compliment that's why I'm not sure. Maybe it's not too much. Few compliments and that's it. I don't have to make a big fuss out of it, right? Anyway, that was not the memory I was looking for.

The mirror before me disappeared. I took two steps on the stairs before me and before I could continue, another mirror showed.

I have to find the memory that caused all this. I have to find what he did wrong. I mean, I have to. But not because I really want to. I just have to, right? I have to do this for my own sake, right? Just personal intentions, right?

- Draco's POV -

Nothing significant was happening. The room was dark and I could hear voices outside of it. It's a special room inside the Hospital Wing. It only had one bed and I was on it. I was dreaming and I'm sure of it. But something tells me that what I'm dreaming of is not an ordinary incident. It's what's happening in reality. I don't know, I have no power to know. My eyes were closed and I was wondering if I was really sleeping and dreaming or if I was awake but couldn't open my orbs.

A girl opened the door. I reflexively smelled her scent. It was very much girly. A powdery scent that makes you calm was what she was wearing. Hermione Granger, it was hers. She was nearing my bed. She was looking at me, from head to toe. She was using her serious face again. I wondered how many times in a day would Granger use that face.

She took a hold of the pendant that was held by a string that circled her neck. She held my hand. I wanted to get mad, really. But another feeling was overpowering me. It was excitement. I was happy and giddy that a soft hand like hers was holding my own rough one. Then, she pricked my finger. My forefinger, to be exact.

"What the! What's gotten into you!" I bellowed even though I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me.

She did the same to herself. She pricked her forefinger and I was seeing blood trickle from it. She matched her forefinger with mine. I was trying to find out what her intention for doing so. It looked like she was mixing our blood. It was weird. She, then, touched the pendant.

Everything went white. Is this what they call heaven? I actually thought I died, for a second there. But then I realized it was heaven and it's just impossible for me to be there. Good people go there when they die and I'm not exactly very good at being good. I figured it was not heaven at all. The white turned gray for a moment then it was all black. Well, maybe not everything was black. I could see a familiar figure at the center. If I was not in a dream, I could definitely not zoom my view in. But I was in a dream and in a dream, everything's possible and I could do that. So I zoomed my peripheral at the center. It was Hermione. The familiar figure was Hermione. What's she doing there? And what place exactly is this one? There's nothing but Hermione in it. Well, there's also me, if you would count me as something. I was, after all, the dream part of the reality around me.

Hermione looked troubled. She was, I guess, scared. She was breathing heavier and heavier with every second. But it was not so long when she made a thud on the invisible floor. A second before that incident, however, she took a pill inside her mouth.

"Get on your feet!" I said, as if she could hear my voice.

- - - - -

Author's Note: So that's it! Hope you all liked this one. Please hit the review button and give me one! I would really appreciate it! Also, you may want to check out my other story entitled, "Chilled". Please read it and of course, don't forget to review! Thanks a lot and I would try to update soon! So please review! I would really be happy and motivated if you give me one! You could ask questions there and give suggestions as well. Thanks!

You could also e-mail me if you want and you can check my friends' work. Special thanks to them for this one:

UreyEz13 Fallen-Existence alarice jade 


End file.
